SOLDIER: BOOK ONE
by maverette
Summary: Avery Evans was raised to become a soldier. She literally grew up in military bases with her dad. Now at the age of twenty-six, she is captain of the 107th infantry...or was. Wounded in battle, she gets put on leave at a camp designated to train new soldiers. Sure enough, Avery gets tangled into the whole Captain America scandal. Avery quickly finds herself fighting alongside Ste
1. Chapter 1

"FIRE AT WILL!" I yell to the soldiers in the 107th infantry, which I've been the captain of since I was nineteen. It was considered impossible to do at that age, especially since I'm a woman, but I did it.

I pull the trigger of my gun, killing a few Nazis that stood in my way. I haven't kept count over how many people I've killed, but I know it's at least in the hundreds. It's sad to think you could forget how many lives you've taken, but that's just the way war is. It's definitely not for the weak ones.

We make it to the door of the Nazi facility, and I push it open, allowing us free entry. "Go, go, go," I encourage as I hold the door open and wait for everyone to go through.

Bucky Barnes is the last one, and despite being in the midst of war, he smiles a million dollar smile, taking the door from me and gesturing for me to enter.

I do and try to ignore the way his blue eyes follow me as I go.

I remember when Bucky first arrived to the camp the 107th was based. He was our newest recruit, replacing Jimmy after he was brutally caught by the Germans, tortured, and killed. He was skeptical of me at first, as most men these days are, but after I easily earned his respect during training.

A hand lands on my back, and I'm about to react violently when Bucky's reassuring voice cuts through the air. "It's just me. Relax, Aves."

I sigh in relief.

My relief is cut short when shots are fired from the roof. The hallway we're in has holes in the roof. I suddenly want to scream in frustration, but I don't.

One soldier gets shot in the chest, falling to the floor and dying instantly. I peer through the gaping holes in the ceiling just to see that the snipers are all conveniently on the left side. It is either a flaw in their system or a setup. I'm hoping it's the former.

"Get on the left wall! They can't shoot us from there!" I command as quietly as I can with everyone still being able to hear as I step in the front of the newly forming line. Looking back at my men, I whisper, "Stay close."

I rush up to the front to lead them through the dark tunnel. I pull out a flashlight and shine it down the dark abyss so that we are sure nothing will pop out at us.

I glance to my left, panic settling through me when I realize Bucky isn't there. "Barnes?"

I feel a body bump against my hip. "I'm here." I roll my eyes at Bucky's signature hip bump that he always greets me with. It's quite hilarious to be honest.

We eventually reach a metal door, and I pull the huge lever towards the ground with Bucky and another soldier's help. The door opens to reveal many people locked in cages.

There's no guards, which I find strange. Why leave a bunch of prisoners unguarded? "This has to be a set up."

I nod my head in agreement at Bucky's words. He's still right beside me, his gun firmly held in his hands. My own M1928 Thompson is in my hands, resting against my shoulder, ready to shoot.

"What do we do?" I hear a soldier whisper in the back. He's obviously new, which explains why he seems unsure and nervous. All newbies are like that.

I survey the area. Unlike the rundown hallway, this room has a functioning roof along with many doors that could lead to other rooms or more hallways. Nazis could come from any one of them.

"Let's just unlock the cages and get the hell out of here," I say as I can't come up with a better plan.

We just need a key. Where are we supposed to get a key from? I walk over to a random desk in the room, digging through drawers and looking for secret compartments. "Nothing," I mumble angrily. A feeling of disappointment and annoyance wash over me. We've come this far just for the key to be nowhere in sight.

A hand is placed on my shoulder, making me instinctively grab the arm. "It's okay, it's just me. We'll find the keys, don't worry." Bucky. I nod as I straighten up from digging through the desk.

Abruptly, the door that we came in opens. I notice the familiar Nazi uniform and order for my soldiers to shoot. Gunfire erupts from both sides of the playing field as we shoot back and forth at one another. It's like we're playing a game of catch.

Once the Nazis that came through the door are on the ground, we stop firing our guns.

I quickly walk over to one of the dead bodies, my eyes dashing all over the bloody heap of bodies on the floor. "There has to be a key here somewhere."

I start to dig around in the pockets of many different Nazi soldiers. After what feels like hours of searching, I reach my hand into one's pocket and touch something metal. My eyes widen as I pull out the key. Looking up to the 107th in triumph, I blurt, "I got i-"

I never get to finish as a searing pain rips through my shoulder. My arm immediately goes to my right shoulder, putting pressure on the wound—exactly what I was taught to do—as my body involuntarily falls on the floor.

The pain is excruciating. I've had bullet wounds before, but none this painful. It feels like I'm being stabbed over and over again.

I lift my hand off the wound in shock. It's covered in my gooey red blood.

Bucky's face appears above mine and his mouth moves, forming words that I can't hear. Ringing sounds from all around me along with screams and yells of horror.

"Get them out, Bucky. Get the 107th out of here," I mutter before everything goes black.

My eyelids flutter open as a muffled scream escapes my lips. I abruptly sit up in the cot I'm in. A hospital cot. I force my eyes to adjust as I look at my surroundings. Wincing at the pain coming from my right shoulder, my left hand flies up to check the wound. It's carefully and tightly bandaged up.

"Better not strain yourself, Captain Evans," Dr. Erskine suggests as he opens the hospital curtain that separates me from the rest of the world.

I roll my eyes as I move my hands up yet again to adjust my bandaged shoulder. "Where's Bucky? What happened to the rest of the 107th?"

"Bucky saved your life. If he hadn't have gotten you to back to the hospital base fast enough to be evacuated, you would've died. Don't worry, the 107th are safe. They got out, but failed to get the prisoners. Once you got shot, everyone panicked and aborted the mission," Dr. Erskine informs.

I put my head in my hands. "Gosh, one simple task. All they had to do was unlock the cages, I had the key and everything."

"I'm sure they were more worried about yo-"

"They shouldn't be. Their only focus should be the mission," I angrily retort as I get out of the cot and look around. "Where am I?"

"An army base in New Jersey to train new recruits. You can wander around if you like, but I would recommend getting dressed first." With that, Dr. Erskine leaves my tent. I look down at my body just to see that I'm in a hospital gown. As I look around frantically, I notice some clothes lying on the bedside table.

I grab the clothes and change quickly into my signature green army crew neck shirt, plain pants, and boots. Dr. Erskine must take notice of what I wear on the daily.

I walk out of my tent and look around. It's a basic camp. Young men of all ages running around, training to serve their country. Nothing unusual or different.

I notice the familiar short brown hair and red lipstick, smiling as I realize it's Peggy Carter, one of my best friends. I quickly walk towards her. She's supervising a new division of soldiers. One, I can't help but notice is extremely scrawny, but he's cute in an abnormally boyish way. He stands out against all the other buffed men.

"Can I join the party?" I ask as I finally reach Peggy. She looks over in surprise and smiles at me.

"Avery! What brings you here?" Peggy questions, her British accent strong as ever. I move my shirt slightly so she can see the bandage.

"Nasty one. Right through my shoulder, but I'll live," I state confidently as I feel the boys' eyes on me.

"Soldiers, I'd like for you to meet Avery Evans, captain of the 107th division," Peggy introduces me. Some gasp as they come to the conclusion that a woman is a captain in the army, making me roll my eyes. Typical reaction from incompetent men.

The scrawny boy steps up. "Wait, the 107th? Do you know Bucky Barnes?"

My eyes widen. "Yeah, Bucky's my right hand man actually. He's a great soldier."

The boy smiles happily and is about to ask another question, but is interrupted by Peggy demanding the boys to do push-ups.

I watch as the scrawny guy struggles, but I can tell he has heart. My curiosity sparks as I wonder why a scrawny guy like him wants to be in the army. I wonder how Bucky knows him. Peggy tells them to stop, and he collapses on the ground.

"Grenade!" Colonel Phillips yells as he throws the dummy grenade towards the soldiers. Everyone but the scrawny boy frantically backs up. Instead, skin and bones throws his body over the grenade. Peggy and I exchange impressed looks. "Get back!"

"It's a dummy grenade," a soldier states in an annoyed voice as he gets back up. The skinny guy gets up off the ground.

"Is this a test?" he asks. Colonel Phillips and Dr. Erskine exchange looks with each other.

"He's still skinny," Colonel Phillips tells Dr. Erskine as he walks away. Dr. Erskine obviously proved something to Phillips because he smiles slightly as he looks at the boy.

"Please, Captain Evans, he'll need someone like you to get through this," Dr. Erskine pleads for me to come with them for Steve's procedure. "You're not healed enough anyway, so you can't go back to join the 107th yet."

"What? So Steve needs a sarcastic and crazy blonde woman to make it through this? Oh, and you never told me where Bucky was," I comment as I sling my gun onto my shoulder and fumble with the carefully assorted ammo on the back of the truck. I wince when I feel my wound rub against the material of the gun sling, but I don't take it off.

Dr. Erskine sighs. "Him and the rest of the 107th are in a different camp getting patched up. Anyway, Steve needs someone to be his friend. He needs someone who is brave and courageous. I think you'd be the perfect person for that."

"When can I see Bucky?" I retort, completely ignoring what he said about being Steve's friend.

"If you come with us, I will make sure you get to see him in the near future."

"Fine," I mutter and follow Dr. Erskine to the car, figuring I have no choice if I want to see Bucky anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2c12d9c732570792529862c2f35b2d5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I KNOW THIS NEIGHBORHOOD/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"./em/span I got beat up in that alley. And that parking lot. And that diner," Steve says as we drive down the street, headed so some secret base. He's sitting in the middle of the car with Peggy and I on each side of him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84e13f142042cf5fca03b2c645ae921b"Peggy doesn't even look at him as she asks, "Did you have something against running away?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d672cc6b7bd62ceb7ad7a67ce1c75e1d"I snort./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9ea58d54e2325e922d771a48a6596bd""You start running they'll never let you stop. You stand up, push back. Can't say no forever, right?" Steve says while looking down at his hands. I smile slightly, looking out the window. I admire Steve; he has the heart that not many men have. That's something special. He's something special./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="588550f9c5d55d94de979c0aa4498d62""I know a little of what that's like. To have every door shut in your face," Peggy sighs, looking down at Steve. I nod slightly, thinking about the trouble Peggy had getting into the army. It wasn't as hard for me since I basically grew up in it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f59063547c246a5c895f516833f55674""I guess I just don't know why you'd want to join the army if your a beautiful dame. Or a beautiful...a woman! An agent, not a dame! You are beautiful, but..." Steve trails off. I chuckle slightly as Peggy turns to him with the most hilarious look on her face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63ac618c032e49e737e3c3867c7c16a0""You have no idea how to talk to a woman, do you?" Peggy retorts. I laugh loudly at her sassy response./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9cfee99fac3b661faf7bd7e9379e3fb""This is the longest conversation I've had with one. Women aren't exactly lining up to dance with a guy they might step on." Steve looks down at his lap./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a10eeece69e2c7f47cd00581a73439c"I frown slightly. "I kinda know what you mean. I mean, what man wants to date a woman that's in the army?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="938de08fdb239d1b130caba84d830416"Peggy turns to Steve. "You must have danced."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e1217a174f8857b9531e705e88de4d8""I mean, I'm not unattractive. I'd actually say I'm pretty good looking," I continue, not caring that they weren't even listening./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc7c215448207589be6fc34c3b797d4a""Well, asking a woman to dance always seems so terrifying. And the past few years just didn't seem to matter that much. Figured I'd wait."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43bcb6cca0d0d6ce0faafb6fda0f7833"My eyes widen in realization. "Maybe it's cause I wear pants."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e32c335b8f63cd2803d7a67b28e4df8""For what?" Peggy asks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a05cf93383dcbb4714820ac8aaebc860"I shake my head. "Nah, that can't be it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b43bd6a071f74135e0e4ed27843ac02""The right partner," Steve answers while looking out the window. Peggy smiles slightly to herself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67d9c98978a7299aaa24c4400638a40f""Thanks for the talk," I mumble, glancing out the window as we stop in front of an antique shop./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37e09114aee055901ad213f3f53e8359""Wow, nice headquarters," I sarcastically state after we get out. Peggy rolls her eyes at me. "I always thought it would be a good idea to hide a secret army base in a place that sells old stuff. Nobody would suspect a thing."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4ac3739b0d1c39444ff74852fc7ccd2""Follow me," she says, completely used to my sarcastic attitude by now, as she opens the door. Steve and I enter the shop behind her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="544090841ec44a4ce2c83a23a9418a28"The place looks like any other old antique shop would. Old grandfather clocks everywhere, some old jewelry in the glass case, and lots of other wooden stuff./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7676a2998e7e1a70d9b075751def2a8""Wonderful weather this morning, isn't it?" a lady comes out from behind a curtain and asks. I look at her in confusion. Her words sound forced, as if they hold a double meaning./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de554fad00a3d465375b567f09887f79""Yes, but I always carry an umbrella," Peggy retorts. I narrow my eyebrows in confusion as the lady walks over to the counter and presses a button. The umbrella thing must be some kind of code./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ecdba53b78d7f04015f3f97f4eea111e"Steve and I follow Peggy through a curtain that leads to a bookshelf. Suddenly, it opens and reveals a hallway that must be the cool secret army base. We walk down the hallway, me trudging behind Peggy and Steve like the awkward third wheel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a568edeff051c23c87fd66c8dfd969c4"Two army men open the double doors at the end of the hall and the three of us walk in. Everyone goes silent and looks up at Steve. Peggy leads us down the steps and onto the platform with the weird machine. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84cfefcc22b8ae51220c19b7b972a6e3"Dr. Erskine walks over and shakes Steve's hand. "Morning."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ea37609d0d5ee4ab51f15da0360f792"A guy quickly takes a picture of Steve and Dr. Erskine quickly shoos him away. I notice Peggy fixing her hair and smirk back at her. She gives me a look that says to behave, but we both know that's not going to happen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b233d3066e624c6592d96092762b0fca"Steve looks at the machine hesitantly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf78ea52eaf9482b80bb9895d0b29795""You ready?" Dr. Erskine questions. Steve nods. "Good. Take off your shirt and your hat."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25017fdf01319642610372df6de2b907"Steve looks at Peggy and I as if he's nervous to take off his shirt in front of us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="313a934a02b6ca10a294471394550228""Steve, I'm in the army. I see shirtless guys everyday. It's nothing new." I roll my eyes slightly. Peggy elbows me and I wince. "Geez, injured people get no sympathy around here."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a8be28ed6b3e476c35db2c9d0785560"Steve chuckles nervously./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="066bec043f41a6e13bd4652512016d95"Peggy looks down at what I'm wearing as if she's just noticed. "You don't believe in dressing nice, do you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e262373af3cfdcf9d4fa9bec7fcc833"I look down and notice I'm in the same clothes from yesterday with my gun slung around my back. I shrug and send her a lopsided grin. "Nope."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22d2c8e69f97fdb3b1ddee87d489e1cf"She rolls her eyes at my antics and turns her attention back to Steve, who's now shirtless and lying down in the machine./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a7cfcbbeb60d528703a420f178647f4""Agent Carter, don't you think you'd be more comfortable in the room?" Dr. Erskine suggests. Peggy nods and mutters something I can't hear as she heads up the stairs with one last look at Steve./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b54927799dd5e751fb324d1b35a1772"I notice Howard near the control panel and quickly run over to hug him. "Howie! I've missed you!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd4b8304d4d9877913a20794a73dbb6c"His chest vibrates, signaling that he's laughing as he hugs me back tightly. "I've missed you, too, Aves."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dde9343e54e9036bdc6910dc4e3aeb51"We part ways, and I turn just to find Dr. Erskine standing in front of me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d77abab8c1438024f1511df7162d9d57""Captain Evans, why don't you join her?" Dr. Erskine gestures towards the room upstairs; the one Peggy just went into./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9e3e2c1a42cc2b4b29dbed1abdfc16a"I shake my head. "No thanks. I'm good here."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7bb4e0176a51b86864d253e268c2532b"Dr. Erskine shrugs. "Suit yourself. You might want to back up though."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf558a4fb06e8d607a8bf3958c3f3af0"I take a few steps back from where I'm standing and find me a chair to sit in. Dr. Erskine starts talking to the crowd gathered above us as the nurses start going to action./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="425db6b306442ecc066fe77979896529"Dr. Erskine tells Steve something I can't hear and then announces for Howard to pull the lever to inject the blue stuff into Steve's body. After a few minutes of this, the machine moves into an upright position and closes so we can only see Steve's face. Dr. Erskine tells Howard to pull some more levers and other scientific stuff./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d01f09785eea4c68564acd33402eff97"Steve suddenly starts yelling from the inside of the machine making Peggy come downstairs, demanding that they shut down the machine. Dr. Erskine starts to listen to her, but Steve's defiance stops him. Light continues to erupt from the machine./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28968d3eaa4a7a054c611e98cd9c11ff""One hundred percent," Howard announces./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7480528aa168233c83516f0d9f04a38d"The light disappears suddenly, and Dr. Erskine demands for Howard to open the machine. He pulls a lever and the doors open./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8f88e6e883d52a9d7097c8acb93f9f3"An extremely fit body with the head of Steve stands there with sweat all over his chest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9450588e9c761ab282fb0cdfce210627"Howard and Dr. Erskine helps him out. People immediately surround him, all muttering different things. Suddenly, Peggy comes up in front of him, placing a hand on his chest. "How do you feel?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12dee001ac330154ddfbd9b382130c7c""Taller," Steve answers wittily./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="052ad0e950138cee6c0189114a114be3""You look taller," Peggy states, trying not to look at Steve's newly amazing body. She hands him a new shirt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e73d35b2ee56ee583e25b06a80e8ca06""Tall isn't exactly the word I would use." I step forward towards Steve. "Let's just say you won't have a problem with women not wanting to dance with you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c614d45b05ef77eb6341b20e9ef6702"Steve chuckles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee1cbbdaf7392e22b80b2324953674c9"Before anyone can say anything else, there's an explosion. I quickly get down, and out of habit, pull the nearest person down under me. Once the smoke clears, I stand back up to realize I pulled Peggy down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4085bb6896c272e33f4cb54aa93a9874"Before I can say anything to her, Dr. Erskine gets shot in the stomach and chest. I quickly bring my gun into position and start shooting at the culprit as he runs up the stairs. One of my bullets gets him in the leg while Peggy's gets him in the shoulder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc8e616afdade9673040e17d8756419e"Peggy runs after the man as Steve stays on the ground with Dr. Erskine./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc2598f08ee4a101e705e7b4a447419b"I slowly approach Steve and Dr. Erskine as the dying man points at Steve's heart. I narrow my eyes, wondering what the old man could mean./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a5b07bb973c9e640e484229633e12cc"Dr. Erskine draws his last breath in Steve's arms. Steve looks angry as he quickly heads up the stairs and out of the secret facility. I follow hastily behind him. As we get into the shop, I notice that the old lady has been shot as well. She had a gun out and was ready to fight. She was just too slow./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e19e1c375e46bd69a9381a24bf9bffd4"Steve bolts out the door with me on his heels. Peggy Carter stands in the road, gun raised as she shoots at the yellow car coming her way. Steve quickly grabs her, pulling her to the side before the car can hit her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7758d91a1ba8ebba7e80d184c10e39ba"Steve runs after the car with a quick apology to Peggy. I shrug when she turns to me. "I would so run after him, but I have an injury."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="74cdac3bf1c086a325a8c077a1ffdf46"()()()/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c65109f0ff6052ce3af15d44efbbf0d""Hydra is the Nazi deep science division. It's led by Johann Schmidt. But he has much bigger ambitions," Peggy says as her and Steve finally enter the room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4892b097199e4340065552474c51f984""Hydra's practically a cult. They worship Schmidt, they think he's invincible," Colonel Phillips informs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="353f77c6d638df0e9226638b21ef7288""So, what are you gonna do about it?" Senator Brandt asks him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c8b978128093de468d0c048bbc2d021""Spoke to the president this morning. As of today the SSR is being retasked," Colonel Phillips answers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19c9244fc385ee1f5fdfe1ec38b5788c"Peggy steps up. "Colonel?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9933085f2c34ad1ac9a32400a17fdc76""We are taking the fight to HYDRA. Pack your bags, Agent Carter. You too, Stark. You're flying to London tonight," Colonel Phillips explains. My eyebrows narrow./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88d6af34013ade36264dcfaf7e432723""Whoa, whoa, whoa...what about me?" I point out as I put my hands up, slowing him down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40293a7e40718cc99f80d8a33a0e1811""Captain Evans, you get a one month leave to recover from that nasty bullet wound. However, Dr. Erskine did mention something about you being able to see Barnes," Colonel tosses me some keys to a car. "He's at an army base around six hours from here along with the rest of the 107th. Camp Harrington, remember it?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef7b7242f5f0ab7786613fc36004da09"I nod at the familiar title from when I was younger. That was the military base that I spent more time in than any others. "Thanks."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5a2404c860c919bb0bfcc2a5ff05c5d"I head for the door, slinging my gun over my shoulder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bad34d2c2f6c06c1371be7ba5e47969d""Hey, wait!" Steve exclaims. He runs over to me with a letter in his hands. "Will you give this letter to Bucky please?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a82b18ea22de92cfdc00a421215afe7b"I smile slightly as I take the letter from his hands. "Of course I will, Steve."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68fe5ec29203f694cff2752d9eb47979"He pulls me into a hug, and my eyes widen at the sudden embrace. After a few seconds pass, I wrap my arms around him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e3c983295cb8262b385a31553ab070d"We release each other and I wave goodbye to Peggy, knowing it wasn't going to be the last time I would see her. She's the most stubborn girl I know other than me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85c1e5d53abec36dd879955215125157"I turn and walk out the door. A wide smile appears on my face as I realize I get to see Bucky and the rest of my unit./p 


	3. Chapter 3

_**I SHUT THE DOOR TO THE**_ automobile after parking right in the middle of Camp Harrington. It's not like I want to attract all the attention of everyone in the camp, I'm just too lazy to have to walk if I park far away. I have an injury to take care of.

I walk up to the desk which has one of my favorite people sitting at it, Colonel Keith Parrish. He's known me since I was a little girl. I lean over the desk to whisper to the older man. "Hey, so I need to hide a body. Any suggestions?"

I watch as a wide smile takes over his face. "Avery Evans! I'd know that voice anywhere." Keith immediately turns around in his chair to face me. I smile, walking around the desk to give him a quick hug.

"So, what brings you to Camp Harrington?" he asks curiously once we release each other.

"I'm looking for Bucky Barnes. Ya know where he's at? I know he's here, I just need to know where he's at here," I say, confusing myself as I cock my head to the side. "Ya know?"

Keith chuckles lowly. "Yeah, I know."

A few seconds later, he digs through some papers on his desk. "Well it says here that he's in tent twenty-six. You might be able to find him there, but if you don't just come back to me and I'll help."

"Thanks Keith," I say before turning and heading in the direction of tent twenty six.

Once I get the tent in my sight, my heart starts beating slightly faster. Why am I so excited to see him? He's just another soldier. An incredibly cute, adorable, hot soldier. I take a deep breath as I reach the tent entrance.

With one last deep breath, I open the flap and look around. The place screams Bucky Barnes with his few belongings strewn throughout the room and the cot unmade, but there's no Bucky to be found. I sigh in annoyance.

I walk over to the cot against the back of the tent and sit down. It's still warm from Bucky sleeping in it. As I lay there, I decide to take a nap since I haven't slept in peacefully in around two days. Just as I close my eyes, a familiar voice interrupts my peace and quiet.

"Avery!" The voice I've come to know and love causes me to open my eyes and sit up.

Bucky is standing near the tent entrance, wearing the same outfit as me, just bigger. "Bucky!" I yell and run over to hug him.

He throws his arms around me and pulls me close to his chest. My heart runs into overdrive mode, seeming to know that Bucky Barnes is holding me against his body. "When they told me you'd have to be taken somewhere else to get your wound stitched up, I thought I'd never see you again."

I laugh slightly. "Don't give up on me that easily."

He abruptly pulls back and inspects my shoulder. "Wait, am I hurting you?"

I slap him on the chest playfully. "Buck, if you were hurting me, I'd scream."

He smiles and pulls me back into another tight hug. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, but it's only been like four days." My response comes out muffled by Bucky's chest. _Yeah, but those four days felt like a lifetime_. He finally releases me and moves his hands to my shoulders. Looking down at what I'm wearing, he smiles.

"We're wearing the same clothes," Bucky announces with a chuckle. I look down at our clothes: green crew neck shirts, plain green pants, and boots. The only difference is mine is smaller and fitted to suit my feminine figure.

"Not my fault you decided to steal my fashion sense, Barnes," I tease. He smiles wider, but it's cut short by the frown that appears on his face.

He moves his hands up to my face, touching the slowly healing cuts that's there. "Have these been disinfected?"

I roll my eyes slightly at his mother bear act. "Bucky, of course they have. I've been looked over my Dr. Erskine. You know, sometimes I think you're the captain and I'm the lieutenant with the way you act."

He laughs slightly, but once again frowns when he notices the bags under my eyes. "Have you been sleeping?"

"I haven't exactly had time to. Steve has been turned into a super soldier," I pull the letter out of my pocket. "By the way, this is from him."

He takes the letter and quickly opens it, scanning its contents. A huge smile appears on his face when he's done. "He's finally getting what he wants. To be a soldier."

"Well, not exactly," I say, my voice trailing off. Bucky looks at me in confusion. "He's only going to be used for a money making gimmick. Doing some shows and stuff across America to raise money for the war. It helps, but it's not exactly what he wants to do."

Bucky shakes his head. "Poor guy, all he's ever wanted to do is be like his dad. He died in the 107th, by the way."

A frown appeared on my face. "Mine did too."

"You know, I never got to hear anything about your childhood," Bucky changes the subjects. I smile slightly at his sweet gesture. That's what I like about him. He knows when people are upset or uncomfortable.

I head over and sit down on Bucky's bed. He trails behind and copies my actions.

"Well, I grew up in different military bases, this one more than others actually. I never met my mom, but I do know she was a field nurse. She didn't want me I guess, and my dad was forced to raise his only child on his own while being in the army," I begin. "Wherever my dad was, I was there too, unless he was off to war, of course. He taught me how to fight, how to shoot a gun, basically everything I would ever need to know to be a soldier."

I took a deep breath.

"As I grew up, my dreams became more and more clearer: I wanted to be a soldier, specifically in the 107th infantry, since that was the one my dad was in. I told my dad about my dreams one day and he told me, 'Never give up on it. People will shoot you down, just because you're a woman, but I know you'll make it. You were born to be a soldier.' Sure enough, when I turned seventeen I pulled some strings and got enlisted. A year later, I became captain of the 107th and have been ever since," I finish with a proud smile on my face.

Bucky looks down at my hands that have bruises and cuts on them. His eyes move slowly up to my face and looks hesitant to ask his next question. "What happened to your dad?"

My heart skips a beat, and I suddenly have to remind myself to breathe. Nobody ever asks me that question. They know how angry and upset it makes me. I don't like to talk about what happened to my dad because it was _my_ fault.

Bucky notices the upset look on my face and gently grabs one of my hands. "You don't have to answer. I'm sorry."

"No, it's just...I don't really like to tell it, but..." I trail off, looking down at our intertwined hands.

Bucky shakes his head. "You don't have to talk about it."

I look up at him. "But you told me about your parents and your whole life. You told me everything, except the whole thing about Steve, and I can't even tell you about what happened to my father."

"Hey, you don't have to talk about it, Aves," Bucky claims, pulling me into a hug once again. "I'll never force you into telling me anything you're not comfortable with."

I nod the best I can with my face against his chest. He places his chin on top of my head.

"Hey, Bucky, we need your...Avery!" Stephen Jones, a soldier in the 107th, bursts through the flap of the tent.

I release Bucky and quickly head over to throw my arms around Stephen. "I've missed you so much!"

"Likewise, Captain," Stephen says with a smile as I let him go.

Bucky stands up from his spot on the bed and crosses his arms. "What brings you here, Stephen?"

"I was coming to tell you that we need your help with Max. He got tangled in the nets again," Stephen says sheepishly. Max is the most clumsiest soldier I've ever seen. He trips over everything and is so accident prone, I don't know how he even got accepted into the army.

On the contrary, he is a good sniper.

Bucky starts towards the door to follow Stephen. I quickly get up to follow them, but Bucky is beside me in a flash, protesting, "No, you have to sleep."

I glare at the slightly taller man in front of me. "You're not the boss of me, Bucky. I'm the boss of you, remember? I'm the Captain here."

Bucky frowns as he once again looks at the bags under my eyes and the multiple cuts and scars on my face from previous battles. "Please," he whispers desperately. I sigh in annoyance and reluctantly give in to his plea.

He leans down and gently kisses me on the forehead. My eyes widen slightly at his affection, my heart racing rapidly. He walks out of the tent with Stephen, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

 _Maybe guys do like me..._


	4. Chapter 4

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5f9acfbdbbcd83e144ccb6c4e2cfcb5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I HATE NAPPING. I ALWAYS FEEL/em/span so out of it when I wake back up. There's that terrifying split second of not knowing where you are or what time or day it is. To be honest, I just hate sleep in general. I feel like I'm wasting time. I could be out shooting Nazis, saving the world. Sometimes I wish we could just function without sleeping. That would be awesome./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d18e870658ddfa5e72a6d505e27b50a8""So, Aves, how was your nap?" Bucky's voice drawls from above me. I groan and roll over to face him. I squint my eyes and look up at his figure stands over me, looking down with an amused expression on his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad9f8436524b4d53288bc02f7d01ece7""Horrible," I mutter. "You know I hate naps."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea734a6ad104740b8b82c1ca0b7e3029"He chuckles. "Yes, but you needed sleep."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="116a54aa6065c8575a39f67e1c52f728"I sit up, rubbing my eyes in the process. "How long was I asleep?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0579de5302bb352e7fc9d19fe2367c06""About three hours," he answers. I roll my legs over the side of the bed, ready to get up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56adbb407abfb6e12023f0e37b4926c1""Slowly," Bucky reminds me, placing a hand on the middle my back. I look up at him in question./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5fc4f68985579544781545a413c9aa6""Shoulder. Gun. Pew, pew," Bucky makes a gun with his hand and pretends to shoot it. I roll my eyes. "Ring a bell?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90c343e4e118184afc460bc500de49ac""I'm injured, not handicapped," I retort, continuing to get up. Bucky sighs in defeat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0d4355df0da33f63acc4594842833de""If I had my way, I'd put you in a wheelchair and push you everywhere," Bucky says. I roll my eyes yet again and stand up, coming face to face with him. Well, almost face to face. He's slightly taller than me. It's more like face to chin or mouth, or something like that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27a5df97de4b2acc6c27670a5b145204"I move to go look at my self in the mirror before things can get awkward. I'm not used to not being in control around other people and Bucky always makes me feel all weird inside./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b085f847fb955aaf400de5a1a075c0d"Grabbing a hairbrush, I pull my hair tie loose. My straight long blonde hair comes down to the end of my bra. I brush through the tangles as Bucky watches me from beside the bed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a41fb3f8a92b4b29976cc5a1953984ae"As I start to pull it back into its signature ponytail, Bucky protests. "Can you leave it down, just for today. Please?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a8db8a667cabb784eaa8d37f49dfed6"I shake my head as a smile appears on my face. "Bucky, it's June. It's hot outside. I'm pulling my hair up."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02cc73d35b59c3b4abb2b0fab82ea10a"He sighs sadly and walks over to me. I finish throwing my hair into a quick ponytail and turn around to face him, entirely too close for me to be in control./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba5586d80f9b89c1268edc612d13f62a""Will you promise me that one day you'll wear your hair down?" he asks with a pouty face. "For me?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dda0eab4dbf6888ce16d378de5017586"I laugh slightly. "Yes, Bucky. Of course I will."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba47234cbce668f7a1a716ccf53bbe64"He smiles, finally satisfied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7e85e2b0ac5824c306d70ebae35698b""Now, let's go outside," I say and in one fluid motion, I open the flaps of the tent. As I step out, I'm blinded by the scorching hot sun. I take a big sniff of air. "Nothing like the smell of sunburns and gunpowder in the morning."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04a33a0c5d5ddb1c8205fb9adfa0c700"Bucky laughs from behind me. I start walking through the camp with Bucky at my side, watching my every move. I roll my eyes. "Bucky, stop being such a worry rat."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b3b20436eecdff30f675fbfc9199bd5"He runs a hand through his hair and sighs. "I just don't want you getting hurt more than you already are."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8b4366218609df51c3746acecafa51a"I stop both of us in our tracks and grab his face with my hands. "I. Am. Okay. I will always be okay, Bucky."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6df61bfc182bf33bf5d183408c337ade"He nods and looks down at the ground as I let go of his face. As we continue walking, a random soldier stops us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3852208a1646713e17589461a71cfd94""Captain Evans, Lieutenant Barnes, you two are needed in the headquarters tent." I nod and give him a quick thanks. I grab Bucky's hand and pull him along, heading straight for the headquarters tent. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I wonder what they want./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb0f0c256caf508872719c81827dfaea"Once reaching the tent, I open the flap and enter with Bucky right behind me. Colonel Parrish is sitting at a desk at the far end of the tent. Two chairs are seated in front of his desk. One for me and one for Bucky./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca579e3a9c1deaf8220d4b75fcf883b3""You rang," I state, with slight sass in my voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4609a00c66f60a9b27792da0c0512ad9"Keith sighs and motions for us to sit down. I sit down in the seat on the right with Bucky on my left./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="496de43d44c88a3a52e30f25e7bad5f6""I've called you both because I am assigning the 107th with another field mission," Keith starts. My eyebrows furrow. I'm not able to fight until the month is over, he knows that. "The 107th leaves tomorrow with Bucky Barnes as their new Captain."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62654c976d8eaa343beaa96f0952238a"I glare at Keith, standing up in a hurry. "What about me?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1dc5cb1f4d41989cd5dfeeb08cecdb75""You will be able to join them after the month is up. You'll be reassigned your captain title, obviously, but until then, congratulations Bucky," Keith says while putting his hands up in surrender. He dismisses us and I head outside in a flash with Bucky on my heels./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33b1028467be00840a40da67872750d5"I feel infuriated. Not at the fact Bucky gets to be captain, but at my stupid gunshot wound. I have to...no, I em style="box-sizing: border-box;"need/em to protect Bucky. I need to protect the rest of the 107th. I can't protect him or anyone else if I'm not there to do so./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ebcacc67eace28927ce93a95428ffaf3""Avery!" Bucky catches up to me, considering I can't exactly run without extreme pain in my shoulder. He pulls me to a stop. "Are you mad?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3fcc5f72c1d4129661122ad657279e15"I sigh and shake my head. "No, I just...I'm disappointed that I can't go with y'all. You'll be there, without me to protect you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29babbdf45194478c9782c5a3b0a7ae7""Aves, I can handle myself. Just like how you can handle yourself. Look, the month will be up in no time and we'll be side by side again," he says, rubbing my upper arms. I nod slightly and start to head for the training grounds. "Where are you going?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea26827f42c39524375f933edb8a81b4""To train. I can't become rusty, Barnes," I say with a smirk. He quickly catches up with me and playfully throws an arm around my shoulder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87197564bcbf9dbbd1836ba538659f66""I doubt you could ever get rusty, Captain Evans," he teases and gently poked me in my side./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a8f07fbfb3236b3f77c50e091079d23"I laugh slightly. "I hope you're right."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="74cdac3bf1c086a325a8c077a1ffdf46"()()()/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6eb1ddcd7e1c36f8be8b3a4b9095913c"I move my hand over to where Bucky should lay, but find air taking his place. I abruptly sit up. Bucky is nowhere to be found. I quickly jump out of bed, wincing when my shoulder starts to hurt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="929e4afeb7a72af3f4a873d5690e5921"I make sure I'm fully clothed before running out of tent twenty-six. Running over to where the 107th is supposed to depart, I look through the crowd of soldiers for Bucky./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9eb6e830cc7d80b2693269ed030eedb"After five minutes of looking, I come up short and become completely frantic./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8c55472ada427e806d456816c8b1afd""Where is he?" I mutter anxiously to myself. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to find myself being pulled into a familiar chest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0fffe57924f44e37be455bc65fefd61c""Sorry I didn't wake you up. I just wanted you to get more sleep," he says, tightening his arms around me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1a509ea70e5dbbc87f54f2a60d7858e""I thought you were gone," I whisper as I wrap my arms around him tightly. The thought of him being gone without me to protect him is horrifying. I saw what the Nazi's can do when I'm not doing my job. The last time that happened was with my dad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7268cba1d16872eed8713e6a17e64b31"Bucky attempts to shake his head while its against my neck. "I'm right here."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5c8f8df3535fabac0ced1bb9554eacd"We stay like that for at least five minutes until someone announces that it's time to leave. Bucky gives me one last hug and kisses me on my forehead. He turns and heads towards the truck./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0a158ad3ecdeae977c75bbb873ab402"This doesn't feel right. He might never come back. I might never see him again. If he dies without me doing this...without me demonstrating how I feel, I don't know what I'd do./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c461dfcc67ede60d4d5b121db44147c""Bucky, wait!" I yell as I run over to him. Without warning, I slam my lips onto his. He immediately melts into the kiss, wrapping his arms around my waist./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6d58fa1e45c2bf30d8cb33330d3bffc"It's nothing of what I imagined. It's a million times better than that. Every book I've ever read describes it perfectly. Sparks igniting, fireworks, butterflies in your stomach. It's even better. Multiply that description by a thousand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="476e84d79a195b13219d74ee0d373996"Soldiers from the 107th cheer and yell things like "Finally!" or "What took so long?" Some even whistle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d31a7bf52efc6efe501001933aed3195"Bucky and I pull back from each other, his forehead resting against mine./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d3122b3a4226f4c8ca0c3788002b925""I've been wanting to do that since the day I met you," Bucky admits sheepishly. I laugh and give him one last peck on the lips./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5ed0c60e60cd62eb725bde90c715e6c""See you later, Barnes," I say as I turn around, ready to go train./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02af33acdb14157c519aba2987dabf90""It's Captain Barnes now!" He shouts. I turn back around, so he can see my teasing face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac38ba9b82f3a062463df0781ea286a8""Not for long! I'll be there before you know it! I'm still Captain Evans!" I yell playfully. He smiles and I turn on my heel, heading towards the training grounds as Bucky gets on the back of the truck with the rest of the 107th./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c96eaf5c2220a825778bd3a475830f00"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I made a move, /emI think with a smirk as I remind myself to not look back at the attractive man on the back of that truck. I have to think positive. He's smart. He'll come back./p 


	5. Chapter 5

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca8f7fcd7f6f01e90b05f330f0a02928"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"IT'S BEEN THREE WEEKS AND SIX/em/span days since the 107th left. They've completed six missions, but they haven't been back here yet. I haven't seen Bucky since they left. Everyday has been a continuous, consistent process of waking up, eating, training, eating again, training, eating, and sleeping. I'm so determined to not get out of shape and lose my skills./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="310047b9fbbec029848983ed4cb42d34"Colonel Parrish says I'm better than ever and that I should take a break before I join the 107th in Germany tomorrow, but I'm not taking any chances. I've always been sort of paranoid, even when I was younger. I get out of my bed, which is technically Bucky's bed, redo my hair, and exit tent twenty-six with my gun slung casually across my shoulder. I wore my training outfit to bed, having been too tired to take it off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f8101ed76e8c3f2a32a2ec9133da963"I head straight to the tent where we eat, grab a plate of food, and sit down at a random table by myself. Ever since the 107th left, specifically Bucky, I've been feeling extremely down in the dumps and lonely. I long to kiss him, hug him, and run my fingers through his hair again. After a long, drawn out month, I finally get to see him tomorrow. I wonder if he looks any different. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"What if he's changed?/em I wonderem style="box-sizing: border-box;"./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="045dce7b63e56331c826929d2bdab897"My eyes widen in horror. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Oh my gosh, what if he's found another girl? /emNo, noem style="box-sizing: border-box;". /emThat can't happen. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Positive thoughts, Avery./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90e3d37d7f61fa86f811eb98c17b88fe"I sigh in annoyance, deciding that talking to myself inside my head isn't very healthy, and instead I finish my eggs. There will be no more food served until lunch. Soldiers get served their portion of food for each meal and that's it until the next one. Personally, I'm almost always hungry after eating each meal, but normally some soldier from the 107th will give me some of theirs if they aren't too hungry. I slowly get out of my seat and head out of the tent to the training grounds. It's my last day, so I've got to make it count./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="74cdac3bf1c086a325a8c077a1ffdf46"()()()/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5613d7e2b25f4a3c45c18d1fcd448368"I end my last lap with heavy panting. Twenty laps around the whole camp is extremely exhausting, especially if you do it at the end of your training because you're already tired from what you've been doing before. As I started walking to the tent cafeteria, I squint as I notice a woman who couldn't possibly be a nurse. I smile when I realize it's my friend, Peggy Carter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8cb6be5563d7afc47dc49e715c9383e7"Despite my exhaustion, I run over to the younger woman in a flash. I throw my arms around her when I reach her, relieved to see someone that I can generally get along with. I'm not exactly a people person. I never have been. "Finally! Another woman that can shoot a gun around here! I was getting tired of being the only one."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="442a7bd06fe46abc248a703e1914fe53"Peggy laughs and returns my wild hug. "I heard you and Bucky kissed."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3f62148f3fce1d36ebcedec39f4dc6a"I feel my cheeks grow hot and quickly avert my eyes away from her awkwardly. I've never been good with girl talk. The only person my age I grew up with was Howard, and all he wanted to talk about was his inventions. Talking about boys isn't my thing. Shooting bad guys, however, is my thing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9984f79261a1d43c5bc756474d48a7b1""Yeah," I mutter, my eyes finding great interest in a rock. Peggy smiles widely./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe4a674339ba5c5293b483d1ec7c7a75""I knew you'd find you a man," she retorts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70c4b59d15b12f7d9889fa049cab1fa3"I scoff playfully. "Yeah, well, what about you and Steve?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9ee089ffb2a54c2b87b3542b003804e""I haven't seen him since he was turned into a super soldier," she sighs. It's pretty obvious she likes him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f765a059425afda8da5d039110e394ee""Y'all are cute," I admit as I start to head to tent twenty-six, deciding to put my gun away before going to eat with Peggy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75511b9f7f11cdc62b95a4ed64e13643"Peggy strolls along with me. "So, how have you been since Bucky left?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc7b071ed2da7c65c13c929149af20cf"I fake a confused look. "What do you mean?" I know exactly what she means, I just don't want to admit how I truly feel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c02bc026bffe5c55f1879c04220c224""Well, words gone around that you're a little sad he left. That you miss him," Peggy hints. She's trying to make me spill my guts. She always does this. Tries to make me open up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0db78920f3afc52615840825cbe6085""I'm okay," I reassure. Peggy gives me an unsure look. "Really, I am. I get to see him tomorrow anyway."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9218ca67d5023c40aa92229c5ff90489"Peggy gasps, reading the look on my face like any woman probably could. "You're worried about how he'll react aren't you? Scared that he'll be different than before." I shake my head furiously at her assumption that she's absolutely one hundred percent correct about. She should be a detective or something. Well, I guess she kind of is./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="210e3fd2d1edbe8c7adecf18941eb352"We reach the tent and she turns to me, just staring for a few seconds. "You are worried about that, aren't you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="124cdf277a1c1f24ad9ed9e0072a2851"I sigh in defeat. "Yeah. I mean, what if he's found a different girl? What if he's different? He could be a completely different person. Or worst of all, what if he forgot about me?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77ce9228182ebf41bb723fadddef4335""I highly doubt any of those are true," Peggy states realistically. "He's most likely thinking the same thing about you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7dc475d477616bd41a50ec4b99139418"I snort loudly. "What are you, some kind of love whisperer, or something?" Peggy gasps loudly in shock at my words./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="184826be0ea6837abb5851807f7a9e2b""What?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ddb12a527aaee7dc7ab878a7758f5c04""Did you just admit that you love Bucky Barnes?" Peggy asks. My eyes widen as I realize my mistake. I shake my head rapidly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2cb0cd93ce42602b79af2cbe575a262""N-no, I didn't mean it like that," I stutter nervously, making Peggy smile knowingly. "Really, I didn't."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec085e2b787c275e7ce1cc2d20885432""Sure, and I'm going to marry Steve Rogers," Peggy says sarcastically as she turns around and starts to head back to the headquarters tent./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="275eb3185e86d90f3f191cbb940bcfc5""Actually, that's going to happen! You just predicted the future!" I yell across the camp, attracting the attention of the soldiers around us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="399d07b9edf5973829feb3c3e37a389a"I look around at the men as they continue to stare. "Don't y'all have jobs to do?" I huff and head into tent twenty six, ready to turn in for the day, forgetting completely about eating, with one thought on my mind./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33701314485aff5f05f295c359d4558b"Tomorrow I get to see my Bucky. Wait...not em style="box-sizing: border-box;"my Bucky/em. Just em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Bucky/em./p 


	6. Chapter 6

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12aa8ceb7ccc3a506d567bb3d04b295b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""HOW MUCH LONGER?"/em/span I ask the pilot for the thousandth time. I swear that I'm like a child going on a road trip. It's not my fault. I'm just really excited, nervous, and anxious./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="206d5d181218b2af29214b24d1a6ef85"The pilot groans. "Five minutes until we land. You might wanna sit down and buckle up."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89b176f88e4a60c7f351038261709891"I roll my eyes at his sassy tone and return to my seat, reluctantly obeying his orders since I don't want to die. My leg starts involuntarily tapping as I wait impatiently for the plane to land./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc3a255a5404a01056156fb38a0243fa""Are we ever going to land?" I ask in exasperation literally seconds later. I conclude that I am like a child, especially when the pilot lets out an annoyed sigh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2886ffbd61b7435f74da6a23cb67188d"The pilot rolls his eyes, and suddenly, we start dropping altitude. We're landing finally./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="571091af4223316356d703001fdf01c2"Once we land safely on the ground, the pilot announces something into his headset. "Aftermath has landed. I repeat, Aftermath has landed." I roll my eyes at my ridiculous code name. They named me Aftermath because every time I go on a mission, I leave behind a horrible aftermath for the Nazis. They find it clever, I find it stupid./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9f86cd5005a68849681aecd1d4ebe30"However, I have to admit that it's kind of growing on me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c353f59f7b23a7a6d513fb539c0c96be"I open the door of the plane and hop out. I'm at Camp Plymouth, where Bucky Barnes and the rest of the 107th are staying. It's in a remote location in Germany, secluded and hidden from any other areas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b247c8a3d3cf76929ccc46ad9a5584c0"Looking around, I locate the headquarters tent. I rush over to it and am about to ask the Colonel where the 107th is, but I am rudely interrupted by some ignorant soldiers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6dedf2f491a84cc9f06c52e6169b594""You're a soldier?" One asks in disgust./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7986b26523146dfe71a654698093013f""Why is she wearing pants?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="015706abd8ee1506d70355990c22384d""Sweetheart, why don't I escort you over to the nurse's station?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59c2b1c547845cd5e6489df66a39aa65"Another one, who's wearing no shoes laughs. "Wow. I bet you don't even know how to shoot a gun."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bda4fa823a06c90f3431bbdc8a829dc2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Idiots./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ebfa0c1b6bd6bd124eaec7d5b64802c4"I've dealt with people like them my whole life, ever since I was in high school./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e009789982c1b0bee5ce1af5681ba5b6"My hands ball into fists and before I know what hit me, I pull my M1928 Thompson in position and shoot right beside the shoeless man's left foot. "I think I've got the hang of it, sweetheart," I sneer and turn back around to face the colonel casually./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e955e3921ee517ae91969d999b42dde"I didn't have to look at the men to know they were frozen in a mixture of shock and fear. I swelled with satisfaction. Of course they should be scared of me. I'm as dangerous as they come./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba27c763a445aaefce7f4334ed05edce""Good to have you back, Captain," the Colonel says with a smile hidden on his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a96ce6f93a87814497e7fca2e0a18afd""Good to be back," I claim./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5681b4e392329c5cde1e0aca867f2afb""Avery!" I hear a voice yell. I turn in a flash and see Bucky Barnes and the rest of the 107th following behind him. They don't even blink an eyelash at the men who are still standing around, not knowing what to do with themselves./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96ca6a01829791df5f6e36148c7cc642"I rush over to Bucky and we meet half way with him pulling me towards his chest. "I missed you so much. You have no idea how worried I was about you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e7361d08e3a89bb2f55e267de69d0ad"I snort. "You worried about me? I was worried about you, doofus."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45c8948d0ba140248dfa6c3090652adb"Bucky keeps his arms around me for a few minutes longer, not saying anything. After we pull apart, we just stare at each other's face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5cfe571e2059a7de5cf228a6cf6bc2b2"After a few seconds of silence, I speak. "Well, if you won't do it, I will." I abruptly place my lips on his, and he immediately responds by kissing back. Soldiers "ohhhh" and "ahhh" around us, teasing us to no end. Bucky wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me impossibly closer to him as my fingers tangle themselves in his hair. When we're both in dire need of oxygen, we pull back, breathing heavily./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f33c99d41bc671167dc84ef15cc4fca""I missed that, too," Bucky teases. I laugh and step away from him to hug the rest of the men behind him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="236e19a8bbc112c3d3e28ce6c6e0e09a"After I've hugged everyone, plus three new guys, I look around for the clumsiest of them all, Max, but come up short./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e400ee7fa7f12e76f11c864ae61b946e""Where's Max?" I ask, bracing myself for the worst when I notice Bucky looking at me sadly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11b57bf7e1c404d1c3d81b6a23e68e17""He...uhh...he died in battle," someone speaks up. I nod quietly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="990f167313e4ac36c8f8d9529708a250""How did it happen?" I ask them, my voice full of sharpness./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29052cba8fd3d2a7bebff304b5ceb4af"Stephen steps up. "Minefield." That's kind of what I expected. Max was the clumsiest person ever. I worried about that happening before it even happened. I would always keep him beside me if we had to cross a minefield, but of course the one time I wasn't there to protect him, he dies. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Just like my dad./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00b890c8385485b0382cb176bc13a0aa"I sigh. "What's our next mission?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95e1a1b2ebf66f53f3785f907602c729""We're leaving for a Nazi base tomorrow. Gotta wipe it out," Bucky briefs. I nod and quickly head to the debriefing tent, ready to get the info on tomorrow's mission./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="74cdac3bf1c086a325a8c077a1ffdf46"()()()/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4eac2058a5202b0107393d64bfe73934""If we don't wipe out this base, this camp will be wiped out, along with many others," the man in front of me informs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf66f121f820017c72ebbfb052256180""So, basically, if we fail, we all die?" I bluntly ask./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2cd773ce8ad3e5ba7e627a603847e6fb"The man looks at me for a second, before responding. "Yes."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="028530bdc5ec8ee138ec5d8e4ee0ada3""Okay, thanks big guy," I say to him as I head out of the tent. It's already dark and everybody has already gone to their tent to rest. With a deep sigh, I head to my assigned tent, which I obviously share with Bucky./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8835877fb98fda13a05e996b676d91ab"He's already in there, lying on his own cot, staring at the top of the tent./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0555babcc9f7160090120820f1a8a634""Hey, I just got out of debriefing," I announce. He sits up and looks at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07fe6fc6816afa595257ad170413580d""So, you know that if we fail, everyone dies," Bucky states. I nod and place my gun down beside my cot. I sit down and look over at Bucky./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6bebbae35e5f0a510f2084d9e0bd47cb""We won't fail," I assure. He stands up and walks over to sit beside me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0368b0cbd65e56c0a488388fa30ecafd""I'm not worried about failing, I'm worried about you," he admits, placing his hand over mine./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98fe0e4049b02a3ff6fe2c686fba99e3"I roll my eyes at him. "Stop being worried about me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f63e0b20e9928a99c40a1c1a4943cdc5"Bucky looks at me with the most serious look on his face. "I can't, okay? I'm always going to be worried about you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aaa8a740bb584f176477d4a61dd1dab0""I'll be fine, Buck." I place my hand in his. "Listen, we're gonna win."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d72a5cc1c7dc906a0926d1863df35269"He looks down at our intertwined hands. "How can you be so sure?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a26c547d04008a0b56be533a9346130b""Because, we aren't going to leave that base until every Nazi is dead. I don't care if we all die in the process, but we're wiping out that base. No matter what it takes."/p 


	7. Chapter 7

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ec45e957ab235b8c72edf1816344b6f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"SNEAKING INTO A NAZI CAMP/em/span isn't easy, it hasn't ever been, but it's defiantly the easiest part of this mission. Currently, the 107th is all trying to fit behind a dumpster. It's not working very well. Bucky bumps my hip, making me smile slightly. I bump into his in return and feel his hands grab mine, squeeze, and let it go. It was a small gesture, but it reassured me enough to gain some confidence over this mission. I turn back to the Nazi base and start to come up with a plan, the gears turning rapidly in my head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fcb2ed53a78a167fccab452abb6f9ded""Okay, Darren, take your group and go take out the Nazis on the right side of the building. Stephen, take your group and take out the Nazis on the left. My group will go straight through the middle. Once the ground is clear, we go in," I announce and everyone goes their own way. I turn to face my group and make the motion to go. I take a deep breath before rushing out into the gunfire with Bucky right beside me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3596ceb3a729eca42d2f988525cc9341"I shoot at any Nazi that I see as we make our way to the building in the middle of the area. Five of our soldiers get shot down, but nobody stops as we finally reach the building; we have no time to stop. We only have one shot. I wait for the other two groups to join us before Bucky and I bust open the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="861fb0fb9ba9fbd7b491579699b54162"At least two hundred Nazis stand throughout the building, heading our way. This is so not fair. Less than seventy of our soldiers against like two hundred Nazis. Then again, whoever said war was fair?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6a8768b8808b5475a3e8a5ac96b4c8d"I open fire at the enemy, everyone beside me doing the same. "Separate and kill as many as you can! Use hand to hand if you have to, just kill them!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a7320201b5261505302d67321f9417d"With that, we all go our own way, in our own directions, to find our own Nazis to kill./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92cd65fbcde3cdd133fcb4aab962cc91"I run straight towards the middle of the Nazis, ready for the fight they'll give me. I shoot as many as I can, but one gets to close and slashes my arm with a knife. My hand instinctively covers the wound as it bleeds, and I duck behind a crate before I can get shot. I cut off part of my arm sleeve and tie the fabric over my forearm where the wound is./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e610e3d577d705e19c4c01c711f9e69f"I take a deep breath, trying to calm my breathing just as a man appears out of nowhere with his fist raised. My eyes widen, and I quickly move to the side just as the man brings his fist down on the crate right where my head used to be./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8eaa45fad6b6e220bfd7753a7ce2f200"I snatch the knife from my belt and quickly slam it straight into his heart, feeling the life drain out of him. I pull the knife out, the man falling to the ground as I return it to my belt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39bde877dbb5b7d4db301c7d0b7e8a19"Noticing Bucky near me struggling with three men, I fire my gun at the three men and they fall to the ground with a thud. In return, Bucky sends me a nod of thanks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96e8db6cb0edb81eca0b0ac4cde81481"Suddenly, I'm slammed onto the ground with some guy on top of me. "I just can't get a break can I?" I mumble. He holds down my hands with his legs and I wince, knowing it will leave a nasty bruise. He wraps his hands around my neck, and panic settles into my stomach. I gasp for air, my hands trying to come free./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53b47c82ac22af63cee76fbb35af5ba0"My heart struggles to beat as I struggle to try to get a breath. I can't breathe at all. If I don't get this man off of me, I'll surely die. The Nazi looks down at me as I struggle. "If it isn't the little lady I've heard about. Captain Evans. Wow, all the em style="box-sizing: border-box;"amazing/em things you've done for you're country, yet you're about to die from a silly choke hold."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f9796bd2e40410c4f385f30f8b881ee"Fresh rage flows through my veins as a wave of adrenaline pumps through my body. I spit in the man's face and as the man's caught of guard, I get one arm loose. I ball my hand into a fist and punch the man in the area above his stomach, knocking the breath out of him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf13e99c8526a83e8346470d48aadd06"He loosens the grip around my neck as he recovers from the punch, just enough for me to get strength back into my body./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d70457ed7d96daac277f993c6964dfb6"In one fluid motion, I flip the guy over, so that I'm now on top of him. I grab hold of his neck and choke him with the most wild look filling my eyes. When the man's last breath leaves him, I feel relieved. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"One more gone./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5690cf2eaa8b18b88619ba7764976fd"I get off the man, heading footsteps behind me, and swiftly turn to shoot the Nazi that was sneaking up behind me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7862eaf16fe04a07f428b96ca7010280"Promptly, a tank busts through the building. A Nazi tank, might I add. "Oh no," I mumble to myself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e1001f03ef4f860909b178e59b8ee2b"Soldiers run in all directions, trying to get as far away from the tank as they can. I do the exact opposite as I grab the grenade in the pouch around my waist and head straight for the tank. I pull the ring and quickly throw it into the tank's barrel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ea881c403db6a2495a6bee3a43cba52""Grenade!" I yell as I run as fast as I can away from the tank. It bursts into flames and I'm thrown onto the ground. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Not far enough./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bed38d76d2ad185abc1d357bb9b9618b"I groan as I feel blood coming from my nose and from a wound on my leg. The cut on my arm feels like a splinter compared to it. I slowly get up to see the aftermath from Aftermath, also known as me. The tank is in flames and bodies scatter around here and there, both Nazis and our soldiers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3872c6af9b3bf27f4fc17dbb51e388c""Bucky," I mutter. I haven't seen him since I shot those three men that were attacking him. My mind immediately conjures an image of him buried underneath a bunch or rubble, dead./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="578d1d0c3103aff7351af616aebad0b6"I stand up the best I can with blood poring out of my leg, arm, and nose. Looking around, I notice that there are no other standing men in the room. The survivors must've went outside. I stumble around, looking at all the men on the ground, trying to find Bucky./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03ca41eeffd8abcb6985178915b4b7db"A door opens at the end of the room and a few soldiers from the 107th walk out. There's at least twenty and Bucky's not among them. Tears spring into my eyes as I realize I've probably lost him and it's all my fault./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a47c6d8fc1781701467f4d5719f75fe8"I continue to survey the bodies as Stephen comes over to me. He taps me on the shoulder, which I ignore. "Captain, we have to go. We did it. We wiped out the camp. There's no more Nazis."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ded149101f3a8a77ab939103d99c680e"I shake my head, swallowing the blood that threatens to come out of my mouth. "Bucky, I have to find him. I have to know," I mumble./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1742ac67b8a097e6d706ccd0c1cf9e8"Stephen nods understandably, completely aware of my feelings for Bucky Barnes. "Okay, alright. We'll do that. We'll all do that. Everyone! Spread out and look for Barnes! Captain's orders!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="045e578860b63262af02784133d2746f"He gives me an encouraging pat on the shoulder and walks away to search. I limp my way through the piles of bodies scattered about, none of them being Bucky Barnes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58bef3bc78996baf29f5dbbbe142ff07"Once I reach the last man I haven't checked, I place my head in my hands. He em style="box-sizing: border-box;"can't/em be gone. Not em style="box-sizing: border-box;"him/em. Not em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Bucky/em./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9f4dd216ca5a106352496fed33f9f1e""We've checked everywhere! He's not here!" someone yells. My eyes wander frantically across the room as my hands shake from nervousness./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd6ac54e1ddd08f55d7b94e4b74723e6""No, no, no. He has to be here," I mutter to myself. My mind is on overdrive while my heart aches for the possibly dead man./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e39e8e4bf4451abbef8bb4b692e919d""Captain, we have to go, the trucks will be waiting," Stephen says quietly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3881b1966ccf6774802cbe212701134"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Throw away your emotions and do your job./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d240c04d5865f1d43c2c8e48b9a1c5d4"I take deep breaths as my father's words pop up into my mind. Pushing my emotions into the back of my brain, I walk out of the building with the remaining 107th, trying not to think about Bucky Barnes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="262098cd51cc2186133236d5e442b47d"The trucks are pulling into the Nazi camp, reinforcements jumping off the back, ready to clean the camp out, looking for valuable stuff./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4afa5276904ccd14846ad7af5b7ac629"While the rest of the 107th heads over to the trucks to get patched up, I wander around, wishing Bucky would just pop up out of nowhere and bump my hip./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b089eb3d01b3f41e4a5e6e1e2d681c8c"Of course, wishes don't come true./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b0cffbbe513c3b5c71253fe170df76c"I can't help but wonder where he went? He couldn't have just disappeared, yet he's nowhere to be seen. That doesn't happen in real life. People can't just disappear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb666b0c2dccd9a798508af2f5bf3b3d""Help," I hear a low voice say, causing my eyes to widen with hope. I rush over to where the voice came from, frantically searching for who it was./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bea3be212b086320dbb1d5744c3a2d3a"Bucky Barnes lays on the ground with a huge piece of debris laying on top of him. "Bucky!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="484ce877ac60780a2692c10885176c2d"I run over and immediately hug the top half of his body. He wraps his arms around me the best he can. "I thought you died, Bucky. I thought you were dead." Tears run down my face and fall into his shirt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00a07ff343daa934a04aaaa9527199ae""I'm not dead. I'm here. It's okay. I'll always be here," Bucky whispers in my ear. I move away and wipe my eyes to assess the damage./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="189c2355c4c8f90462ee0dce5a423a9d""Okay, I don't think it's that bad," I assure as I look at the situation at hand. I lean down and start to lift the debris. "Move your legs!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be5b5b63b13e28bb8b0a518844a23ed3"He removes his legs as fast as he can before I let go of the debris, letting it fall onto the ground with a thud./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e0fb09d61cf5f9d0246b84628ac58f5"Bucky sighs in relief and stands up slowly. I throw an arm around his waist when he winces. "C'mon, they gotta know you're alive, Buck."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5cde28725194f11639485a9bfd8cb399"I help him towards the truck. Soldiers immediately surround us with cheers at knowing Bucky's alive. One guy wraps an arm around Bucky and helps me get him to the truck./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ebe02337f9fecde632870c9ea87b209d"Once we reach our destination, Bucky is taken from me for immediate medical attention. I sigh in relief and lean against the truck. Stephen comes up beside me and we start to stare at the reinforcements that are separating the stuff into two piles: garbage and useful./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44408b11cc007fa45e597e3e9104a07e""You found him," Stephen states, his eyes on the scene in front of us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e01d4f8c7f113066385e897cc19fc15"I nod. "Yeah."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ffb5cdefb988951b25f0fed3077eb0e5"He looks over at me in question. "You love him, don't you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd5f54aeac47cf1badd4c9611753c0bd"My mouth opens slightly. Do I? I haven't loved someone romantically since...since em style="box-sizing: border-box;"never/em. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff3b32ef20233519d4ff0b957e4d8dd7"Thankfully, our conversation is interrupted by a man on the truck. "Hey, Captain Evans, I need to examine that wound on your leg."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9146bcc44855f0755b737ee90c9e0182"I nod and turn back to Stephen as he states, "This isn't over."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f8bf70b19cc51351e4d6db50045ed8f"I ignore his words as I hop onto the truck and sit down on a stool they have set up beside Bucky. He's now sleeping peacefully. I thought he looks innocent in real life, but while he's asleep, I feel like I'm going to die from adorableness./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0a96998ad92a4ee687a15f0e66e2eac"The man starts to disinfect my wound, so I distract myself by playing with Bucky's hair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e06361b8b4433f643d61416df389c71"I don't know what I would've done if I lost him. I'm so glad that I didn't. Especially since it was my fault. I did this to him. I almost killed him, just like how I got my dad killed. I don't think I would be able to live with the guilt of killing both of them./p 


	8. Chapter 8

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ac324cd3be97b0f712cd40f585d6bc9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"IT'S NOVEMBER. IT'S BEEN FOUR/em/span months since Bucky was injured. Ever since that happened, I've been giving him easier tasks in battle. It's not that I think he can't handle anything, I'm just worried that he'll get hurt. I know I'm being selfish, but I just can't deal with him dying or getting injured. I've already lost too many already. I don't know what I'd do if I lost Bucky./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ddae6fe2c3b152ae63f743fd514ee34d"Today we are supposed to get inside this Hydra/Nazi base and get the prisoners out. I've planned the mission down to every nook and cranny. The plan should run smoothly, but I have a bad feeling that it won't. Nothing ever goes right around here./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ba3bfe34248579b7aaffba89ca031df"We're on trucks that will take us straight to the base, well one hundred yards away, that is. We can't just get dropped off in plain sight. That would be stupid./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c455bfff8a9df216db3b9b54e24d597""Aves, stop giving me the easy jobs," Bucky suddenly pleads from beside me. I look up at him, my eyes full of surprise. I shouldn't be surprised he noticed. It isn't that hard to tell of what I've been doing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d7c2f5ff978a2856471dd315b81e8b4"I sigh softly. "I just, I'm sorry, Bucky. What I'm doing is selfish and wrong. I just...I'm worried. I'm worried that you might get hurt or die even."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f065aaa22dc54b81e9b30b2ea47c407"Bucky grabs my hand. "You don't think I feel the same way about you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dfc030a012cf9ec8ae7be81e7be7d853"I stay silent, letting his words soak into my brain. Bucky Barnes, with his pure and amazing soul, cares about me. This man that I do not even deserve doesn't want me to get hurt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c804bed60ee0333eb607052ef80e966"Finally, I speak. "Okay, I'll stop. I'm really sorry, Bucky."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5f6e9fb5881ba79dfe37a5f63282e78"He kisses me on the forehead. "It's okay. Now, let's go kick some Nazi butt."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5724a33288b26767035cfb95cbdfce5"I smile and take his hand, letting him pull me up. We jump off the truck with the rest of the 107th and head towards the cover of the trees./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e28e5c3a20a9c2cea0e7fa9e659111b"Trucks start to come through the road nearby, which is our source of getting inside the camp. I motion for everyone to get in their groups. My group has to sneak in the trucks and get inside the base. Then, we will let everyone else in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c43b3ff40381b8cf8cb8dd674146a542"My group jumps into action. I quickly hop into the back of the last truck. Once I'm in, I hold the curtain flap open for the rest of my group to jump on./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23b24b22469124b1dfc05a35a838b5c5"Once everyone is on, I turn to face everyone. "Okay, everyone knows the plan? Bucky, you and I are opening the gates to let the others in."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="829aff116899c6f5c3120fb64f0b99ce"He nods in appreciation, glad I didn't give him an easy job this time. Instead, I'm putting him right beside me, where I can keep an eye on him. It's still a protective act, but it's a start./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="327917709e14d52573f6a7cc3728458c"We wait until the truck is turned off and spring into action. I open the curtain in a flash and shoot the guy that appears behind it in the head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5c7f8c819d00064bb0afa61f860e065"We get out of the truck and find that we're to the side of the base with no one in sight. I feel someone hip bump me and smile, knowing it's Bucky. He's the only one that would do that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="961b6cae4c8abf44477938fffa06ee18""Ready to open that gate?" He asks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3b541963de950865eab6aea8c3b19d2"I turn to face him with what I'm sure is the goofiest look ever. "Ready as I'll ever be."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7badeef8a3cf1e3f15231cd9b3c5ad9"We turn a corner and the shots start to fire. The soldier on my left gets shot, but instead of falling onto the ground dead, he vaporizes into thin air. My mouth falls open in shock. "Oh. My. God." I quickly fall back around the corner with the rest of the soldiers right behind me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df3d38e5035c2803a41e044d66b83d5a"I collect myself and turn to my men. "Some kind of vaporizing gun? Try not to get shot by them." I have no idea what else to say. It's pretty self explanatory. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Be careful. Don't die./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c12395e859aa06c148d263ea0517f9b"With that, I turn the corner once again and open fire on every bad guy I see. I nod to Bucky as he walks beside me, both of us heading straight for the gate. I grab one of the strange guns off one of the men I shot and test it out by shooting a nearby Nazi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f4c268c0d08e4fae62921a868f989a9"A blue streak of light flies through the air, hitting the man straight in the chest. The kickback of the gun almost throws me off my feet it's so strong, but I quickly balance myself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9508783fbb1ed93c06956ab0fca7238""Woah," I mumble with wide eyes as I stare at the gun in my hands. Bucky stares at it too. "These would be so much cooler if they weren't being shot at us, ya know?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d79271d7f8ae55a91c5a961a59384fd"Bucky chuckles slightly, but then his eyes widen. "Duck."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83240d2af0957eeaf8b3f7fcaf2fd4a1"I waste no time by dropping onto the ground as Bucky shoots the man that was right behind me. Bucky offers his hand and I take it gratefully, him pulling me off the ground. "Thanks." He nods and grabs the man's...ray gun. Yeah, that's a good name. Ray gun. I like it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dedcb6238fa73859c56b90d48a6640ec"Bucky and I continue our trek to the gate, shooting our new, futuristic weapons at Nazis./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf492e1ca004be9b4b85133877e8e795"After a lot of shooting and running, we reach the gate. I pull the lever as Bucky covers me. Once I get it open, I whistle, signaling to the other soldiers that the gate is open. They come out from their spot in the forest and run in all directions, trying to avoid getting vaporized into thin air. At least twenty men get shot, meaning there's like one hundred and eighty of us left. That's not counting all the soldiers getting shot that's already inside the gate./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="846468c1ee14feb9fe90b3b2d6e75590"I tuck my stubborn strand of hair behind my ear and turn around to face Bucky. "Let's go." We walk towards the building in the middle of the base. Stephen and two other guys come with us, completing our assigned group that's supposed to go inside the base to rescue the prisoners./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0d934fe164fe8e0b67bd75220c70528"We reach the building just to find that the metal door is locked, so I just blast it with the ray gun, leaving a huge gaping hole in the middle. "So awesome," I whisper to myself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6db6e4f352b6ae2b553dd1afa2fdb2a1"We step into a long narrow hallway, guns raised. I get a feeling of Déjà vu as we walk down the hallway. It's like the day I got shot, except there's a roof on this hallway./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f790d133eb8bdfede97dfff9d3ef0e3"We reach the end of the long narrow hallway to find a door. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Just like last time./em I gulp and turn the doorknob to find it unlocked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b0080a4326d96bd41f4f3210027ace3"I bust through the door to find a bunch of cages filled with prisoners, but this time instead of there being no Nazis inside the room, there's at least fifty./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d49243fe2a1859a33bdca330d457ed47"My ray gun has ran out of ammo, so I pull out my M1928 Thompson and open fire. Stephen gets blasted from beside me, and I stare in shock at where his body once stood./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36319f5495099dca259768d96b7b6894""Captain!" I hear one of the other men yell, and he abruptly jumps in front of me, getting obliterated into thin air. I don't have time to focus on the soldier that just saved my life before I'm being pushed against a wall. I scream as my cheek scrapes against the concrete wall, blood pouring from it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9d0f363a409c1ef920d438bf54f0ff6"My hands are empty. I dropped my gun when this stupid Nazi pushed me against this stupid wall. They should date because then they can be stupid together./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5eda01ca64693d188edffb3774eb3aac"I roll my eyes at myselfem style="box-sizing: border-box;". What am I even thinking?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e12a95187e56530146208c242a42ab27"I gasp as I feel a sharp pain in my abdomen and look down to find a knife in my stomach./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f02d95097507216c8067dcec5e3fd203""Let her go!" I hear Bucky's voice shout over a scream. Wait, that's my scream. Blood starts pouring from my mouth, meaning I'm internally bleeding. I feel a knife entering my arm, making me scream even louder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="115ee04ec47d822f8a899cd237425449"The man that had me shoved against the wall lets go of me and I fall onto the hard floor. Black spots cloud my vision and I no longer feel the pain./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53abfc8572bee2dc526dc19538da012d"The last thing I see before my vision goes completely black is an almost bald man with glasses./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b5c944493870a0eff92e80ac6cdf2dd""She looks promising."/p 


	9. Chapter 9

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9533cc538c55570a0cec624f0655a4f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I WAKE UP WITH A GASP. /em/spanI try to sit up, but I'm quickly stopped by the restraints strapped around my body. I growl and move around angrily, hating the feeling of helplessness. A sharp pain comes from my arm, causing me to yelp. I look down to find a fresh cut that goes from my wrist to right above my elbow. It's still pouring blood. The least they could've done is put a bandage on it, but of course, Hydra doesn't care that much about their 'patients.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a377f7a98c33d21e30f8da54b89df6bf"I can't see the cut on my stomach, since my shirt is covering it, but I can see that my shirt is soaked in blood. That's never a good sign./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1664c2fcbc17f47317ef508f123a3ad8"Sharp pains come from my stomach, and I notice that I'm plugged into some machine. It feels like it's sending electric shocks into my body./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e13d1e6cdbbd8cee88f7eac278895e9"I hear a door open and crane my neck to try to get a look at who it is. It's a man; I can tell by his shoes. He's not a soldier, since he's making so much noise when his feet hit the ground. Soldiers are trained to be light on their feet and not make so much noise./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d377e4e72ca9d72f98847b7a0e0f2b95"A face appears above me and I cringe at the old man in front of me. "Avery Evans, captain of the 107th infantry. Such an accomplishment for such a young woman."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a259962008c221c316aece0d4540c48a"I glare furiously and the man, wanting nothing more than to choke him to death. He's the man I saw before I passed out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="907039dd442fb82221fea9b43871f611"He sounds like a scientist. A mad scientist at that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3ccb73a40d2b7d07e4f6b86071829cb""You're probably wondering what's happening and what's going on, right?" the guy asks, looking for a response. I snarl, moving around aggressively, desperately wanting out of these stupid restraints. "Relax, Captain. No need to waist your energy. You're going to need that for the experiment."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfb925c2d7c62291ff7a0ac796fd0feb"My eyes widen. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"They're using me as a lab rat?/em What kind of normal human being does that?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79b4db8e4762489fd13b7ad33ca1f6ed"Except, he's not a normal human being. He's Hydra. The worst of the worst. The evilest of the evil./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e72d020c762bc61180a5c19010ea7cef""You're condition looks extremely promising, and you're actually exactly what we're looking for if this succeeds," the man pauses, before making a face of realization. "Oh, where are my manners? I'm Dr. Arnim Zola."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14e9a1f25b946aa19a10d38c4de69ce5""I'm going to kill you," I state calmly as I stare at the ceiling above me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c49a76a515dd71e76fd29c9ff6aff7d"Dr. Zola chuckles as if he hears that all the time. He probably does if he treats all his experiments like he does me. "Good luck getting out of those restraints, but if I were you, I'd be still. It hurts less that way."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89ef7ec0fc23fb54ef7889c1436394c3"The scientist places more wires on my stomach, on the sides of my head, my arms, and my legs. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"What's he gonna do to me? /em"What are you doing?" I ask, my voice shaky. There's no denying that I'm scared./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e47178820b6cf02c12cea222fd6a464"Dr. Zola presses some buttons on his machine that all the wires are connected to. "You'll find out in the near future."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6013ab70ac683f4cb16530962ce760cf"He pulls some kind of lever on the machine, and electric shocks are sent through my body all at once. I scream loudly, feeling every little volt and shock coming from the machine./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8dd3719142da2c1151410fa9e7c8eeb2"Dr. Zola moves a knob up some. "I'm kicking it up to six amps at two thousand volts. You're doing wonderfully, Captain Evans."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a912e5553e5fe412a76934bc2536a8d9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'm not exactly doing anything, just sitting here being electrocuted. /emI think sarcastically./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e69ae333b22cb94936995665857a7d22""Going up to eight amps at two thousand volts, Avery. Prepare yourself," the scientist says. He moves the knob up some more, and an unbearable amount of electricity enters my body. If he goes any higher, he'll kill me. He probably wouldn't care. I probably wouldn't either at this point. Being dead is better than being electrocute d/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c66bda037b6862fd46c9278abebe2fd6""Ten amps at two thousand volts, Captain Evans. Going up now," he moved the knob up as far as it would go. My body shakes, but all my pain is gone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e577b122ee23f2f6d5f8efde4951fb9"I don't think being electrocuted is supposed to feel like this. At this point, I should be dead, but I'm not. I'm not even screaming anymore. I don't feel em style="box-sizing: border-box;"anything. /emSomething's not right./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d3aabbba27140fe36023877ca2b9dd7"Dr. Zola looks down at me and gasps. He grabs a mirror from a table and puts it in front of my face. "I've done it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4618c3922c610ff5fc22e6941b9b23c7"My eyes are no longer their boring green color, they're now a vibrant, glowing electric blue. I feel stronger than before. As if the electricity amplified my strength./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79e932f3194b09996ffa43237509370f"Dr. Zola turns off the machine and the electricity stops flowing. I muster up all the strength I can and break the thin leather restraints on my right arm. I push Dr. Zola to the side and quickly undo the rest of my restraints./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd53a6094f05348d001c8daef56a17c5"I jump from the table, a rush of adrenaline pumping through my body. I ignore Dr. Zola lying unconscious on the ground and rush out the unlocked door. I run down the hallway, my bare feet padding against the floor soundlessly. An alarm blares through the air, and I look around in fear that it's because of me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4da96c32c1a384f7d0a8b4f85fc887a"Guards come from the end of the hallway I'm headed down, so I quickly turn around to run the other way. Guards appear there and I look around in a flash, panicking. I notice a door near the middle of the hallway and quickly run to it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd529dc4457641eb07aa43bdb0e26b3d"I throw it open in a flash, jump in, and close it before a guard can get inside. There's no lock on the door, so I grab a random piece of wood laying around and use it to jam the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30e91a745380a880d1e73d40602115e5"I turn around, breathing heavily, blood pouring from my arm and into the floor. I feel pain coming from my stomach and lift my shirt. Torn stitches. I wince at the bloody sight./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="411cd08c1bcfb12bcfceea64aac67c03"I look around the room I'm in. It's Dr. Zola's office. A map is up on the wall, but before I can get a good look at it, I hear moaning coming from another part of the room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0da8551f16d5821e5a86e20f3e595b31"I run over in a flash just to find an unconscious Bucky Barnes lying on a table, restraints tied down to him, just like I was. The guards outside bang on the door, the piece of wood I put there threatening to crack. It's only a matter of time before they break down the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3999c8ad49557d03f4bf8aedb6e83fed"I break into action by undoing Bucky's restraints. I gently touch his face, trying to wake him up. "Bucky, wake up."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e2be733d800c326b36f9eeff3554679"He mumbles something incoherent, and I curse in annoyance. "It's Avery. Wake up, Bucky."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1afcd8ac93aa8cc3ce4c792085c6570"He stirs a little, and my eyes widen with hope. But before I can do anything else, the wood on the door breaks and the guards come in the room. They rush over to me, and I punch as many as I can with the arm that's not slit open. I thrash around as they try to get me on the ground. They finally succeed and stick some kind of needle into my body, releasing whatever toxins it holds./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f8c4375a447e1eb265ee42e26aa8981""No! No! Bucky!" I scream before completely blackening out./p 


	10. Chapter 10

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45f030f0734b2765c8a94204c0e49a8a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"AVERY!" A VOICE EXCLAIMS/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;",/em/span awakening me from my deep slumber. I mumble something incoherent under my breath in response. "Wake up!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5526da5265fd1feff3ac80d223f04895""Oh my God, Steve look what they did to her."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08a4797110d5882ff47061bb9c96e358"I open my eyes slightly to come face to face with a very attractive Bucky Barnes. Once I realize my hands are out of restraints, I reach up and touch his face. "You're okay," I mumble, thinking back to when I saw him on the operating table. He looked so out of it then. I didn't even know if he was going to be alive./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5bd5cbe06b73c06b2a95e452068f5ad6""Me? Of course I am. Look at you. Look at what they've done. I should be saying that to you," he retorts, gesturing towards the wounded parts of my body. He looks so angry that I'm afraid he might pop a blood vessel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0cf443e9bdf33a45b868d57d3ef96cc"I cough roughly, feeling a bit of drainage go down the back of my throat and cringing at the feeling before glancing up at Bucky. "I'm fine. Just fine. Everything's fine now."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e66e703fc9d077a40891e3c1898107f"I sit up slowly, bracing myself for the pain from my stomach. I pull my blood stained green shirt up to reveal a newly stitched wound. Dr. Zola must've redone the stitches, but why do that and not stitch up the huge cut running down my arm?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58b9b65d8d68baf64acb9e2e3c86f373"Bucky's arms are around me in a flash and I sigh in content. I nuzzle my face into his neck, missing the feeling of his body against mine./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f04cbc1eccc11739c1e989341fd2861""Uh, I don't mean to intrude on this adorable moment, but we need to go," Steve interrupts. I chuckle slightly and release Bucky reluctantly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37ebe6d9c66042f99b295347201cd3f0"I move my feet so they dangle over to table, so Bucky and Steve can put my shoes on. Once they're done, I get off the examination table with the two men's help and we head out of the room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07e2e7356cf93a0be8ddb3f3af713cd7"We walk as fast as we can down the hallway, Steve and Bucky practically having to drag me, since I haven't completely woken up yet and still feel completely drained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1fc4139387df615a2eeab90e99960e8"Finally, we reach some metal stairs and walk down them. An explosion is below the little catwalk thing we're on and if we fall, we obviously are goners. By now, I've shifted away from Bucky and Steve, my stubborn independent side kicking in. I'm stumbling, but at least I'm standing on my own and not being a burden./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="572e9a351a295b6d510736bf752e5611"Something else blows up from below, and we quickly run up the stairs one more level./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1066d76f8fc12f2d628ac44f3f0472e"We're about to continue on when a voice stops us. "Captain America! How exciting! I'm a great fan of your films! So Dr. Erskine managed it after all. Not exactly an improvement, but still impressive." I turn to see Dr. Zola in front of Johann Schmidt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="489099bb10f20fa927b93897317443c1"Before I can race across the bridge and try to beat both of the idiots up in my weak state, Steve holds his arm out stopping me. He heads out onto the bridge, meeting the two of them in the middle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8f0ed8e10242a50e758c8cd96ed64be"Steve punches Johann Schmidt in the face. "You got no idea."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6086017eab56186764453e11cb7c6fdd""Haven't I!" Schmidt swings a punch at Steve and he quickly protects himself with his shield. A dent appears where Schmidt's fist lands and my eyes widen in surprise. Steve pulls his gun from his holster, but Schmidt punches him in the face, making Steve fall onto the metal catwalk floor and the gun fall over the edge. Steve kicks Schmidt back, making him fall onto the other side of the catwalk. Dr. Zola pulls a lever, making the bridge break apart, so Steve and Schmidt are separated./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38f520d63c43535a448d289f705f54e0""No matter what lies Erskine told you, you see I was his greatest success!" Schmidt pulls off his fake skin mask, revealing a red skull as his head. My eyes widen in shock at the revelation./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0572468d7f663e2779e20dbc9287b0bd"Bucky stares at the red skull and then directs his question to Steve. "You don't have one of those, do you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2b5e3ad7290c13cf92e649ba36bc6f9"If this was any other situation, I'd laugh at his words. I feel Bucky intertwining our hands together, causing me to wince slightly at the pressure. He notices and gently moves it so he's not hurting me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="017281a45c71edffc5f0177d7a169a70""You are deluded, Captain. You pretend to be a simple soldier, but in reality you are just afraid to admit that we have left humanity behind. Unlike you, I embrace it proudly. Without fear!" Schmidt exclaims to Steve as he heads towards the elevator with Dr. Zola./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba98287918351483e4d97817bf61f24f""Then how come you're running?" Steve retorts. Schmidt gives him a wicked smile before the elevator doors close completely./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f1356bbe103e2c123570f1c09c46049"I look around in a panic trying to find a way out. I notice doors that are up a few stories and point at it to Steve. He nods and quickly helps Bucky and I up the stairs. "C'mon, let's go, up."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed304ce9c67f9e8faa489e41f6a5a067"We soon reach the floor that the door is on and see the beam thing that we have to cross start to shake. Steve helps me over the railing and onto the beam. "One at a time."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60ef3ab1ef8ca464841b2b86e1aeef08"I quickly get across as fast as I can and hop over the railing safely onto the other side. Bucky is now on the beam, trying to get across. Once he reaches the one fourth mark, the beam rumbles and collapses slightly. Bucky quickly walks as fast as he can and just when I think he's about to make it, the beam breaks. "Bucky!" I exclaim as he jumps towards the railing I'm standing against. I reach out and grab his arm before he can fall into the explosion below./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31613f0ceee028d32b46e4d6564ce7b7"I groan as I help him heave himself over the railing to safety. As he takes slow breaths to calm himself, I look over at Steve in shock. What are we gonna do?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce0b1e06dbcfa48e627fd5d11c942f49"An idea springs into my mind. "Find me a rope or something!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9b469d7412d75eac9cc1b02a6bf5c9d"Steve shakes his head and moves his hand in a gesture, telling us to leave. "Just go! Get out of here!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae53d0af77ca2ba5f9fde2ce38470167"Bucky quickly turns to face Steve fiercely. "No! Not without you!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04489c06be88cee6e630d89cfd20c9e4"Steve looks around for a second before bending the broken railing bar back. He backs all the way up to the wall and makes a running leap towards our side. An explosion erupts and fire surrounds him, getting in the way of our vision./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f8b681fdbfccaa93f0716e687ca3514"Once the smoke clears, we see Steve hanging onto one of the railings desperately. "Well, what are you waiting for? Pull me up!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c94c2206374f81e2776e7be29ce9849"I laugh in relief at the sight of him. Bucky and I pull the super soldier onto solid ground. Once we all get over the shock, I turn towards the doors behind us. "C'mon, let's get outta here."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="74cdac3bf1c086a325a8c077a1ffdf46"()()()/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c6706554195352a9f71ac4219554016"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I STAND ON STEVE'S RIGHT SIDE /em/spanwith Bucky on his left as we march in front of the other prisoners that were taken towards camp. My M1928 Thompson is back in my hands, and I finally feel complete again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="892e7d407f95a687469a07d6b4418429"Everyone stands in front of the gate as we head towards it, waiting for us. When it opens, we walk through it with our heads held high./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="891e994517749f480dc3487ee248a8ad"Soldiers cheer and clap all around us and I hear several "Captain Evans!" being shouted. My lips threaten to break into a smile, but I quickly cover it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80d08f063be84e740cd49b0eefe43524"We march straight up to Colonel Phillips and Steve salutes him. "Some of these men...and Captain Evans need medical attention. I'd also like to surrender myself for disciplinary action."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b872a25d6eef37dec310353c28363213""That won't be necessary," Colonel Phillips states./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="678482f406ead8a888aa269124db1eda"Steve almost breaks out a smile, but quickly retrains himself before responding with "Yes sir."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="957748fdde581b0cf87ddc6e204dc0a4"Colonel Phillips turns and leaves, but not before muttering something to Peggy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73ba4d8bf741c2c97c5657c2301e2d5d"Peggy steps up to Steve, and they have a little conversation while I go stand by Bucky. We look at each other and smile, knowing exactly what the other was thinking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="320761b7ce2d8e2becd57f6d262e386e""Hey!" I shouted to catch everyone's attention. Bucky and I exchange a glance before yelling, "Let's hear it for Captain America!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9dc413f2801a12179090e4fe71009b39"Cheers erupt all throughout the camp and I smile at Steve. He's exactly where he should be, getting exactly what he deserves./p 


	11. Chapter 11

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="669435e501238939e0ae46c752e64e5b"Avery and I sit at the bar, watching Steve talk to Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, Jim Morita, James Montgomery Falsworth, and Jacques Dernier. They were some of the prisoners at Hydra along with Avery and I. Steve is trying to get them to join our team./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df907309a9543654a305d296a2e7c0eb""Think they'll agree?" Avery asks as she takes a sip of whatever strong poison she put in her cup a few minutes ago. Whenever she gets the chance to drink, she goes all out, ordering the strongest drinks on the menu. I've never even seen her get drunk either. It's like she has some unbelievably high alcohol tolerance./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3a0a87937a5605307e1bb97e3f7c4f5"I nod my head, answering her question. "Yeah, those guys are crazy. I got to see them for a little before I was taken to that examination room. I never saw you, though. They kept you in that room the whole time."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60e96818645301bf081bf669b5f8cf78"I turn to look at her, repeating the question I've already asked her a million times. "What did they do to you?" Every time I ask, she would change the subject. It's driving me crazy. She's been having nightmares; bad ones and I don't know what to do./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4603b84ab202a4827ba56e915c5599a2"She's saved by Steve who walks over to us, telling us the men agreed. Avery turns to us. "I'm going to talk to them."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc6649c07cd1257e20cfbbb13b324f13"She walks away quickly and Steve turns to me in confusion. "What was that about?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="490e99acf37c7050e5b735480aa74881"I sigh and take a swig of my drink. "Something's wrong, Steve. She's been having nightmares."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab3d9aeebade97500da6dff7428edc28""Isn't that kind of normal for a soldier?" Steve questions with the tilt of his head, making him look like a confused puppy. Avery finds it hilarious when he does that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03544d3f04a9fb6ce33a78cc86eb873e"I shake my head. "No, not these. She's having dreams where she has to scream herself awake. I don't know what to do, Steve. And that's not all. She acts different."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="246e6fc79697a30cd917fcf1cc382498"Steve turns to look at Avery as she stands in front of our new team with a smile on her face. She was wearing her signature green shirt, plain pants, and her boots. Honestly, I say she looks hotter in that than a dress. Of course, I've never seen her in a dress to tell, I'm just assuming./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4538f047a61d8f8df38b8966eb19dd4""She looks happy to me," Steve retorts as Avery did a little twirl in response to one of the men./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89394807fa0ec08ef032152b61d35af5"I shake my head once again. "No, that's the surface. You don't see the other side of her I can see." I grab Steve and point to Avery's face, showing him the dark circles under her eyes. "She borrowed some makeup from Peggy to cover it, but it's still there."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01ed178c7f82186c0f95fc543818db23"I let go of Steve and turn back to face the bar. "Whatever they did to her in that room, it's effecting her now."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1d083bd97aa40fd737a36dc640533ec"Steve places a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, she'll be fine. She's one of the strongest people I've ever met. She can handle whatever they did to her."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a773b5abc1198d13660e3bc566ea87a1"I nod at his reassurance, trying to convince myself that my Avery will be okay./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dcd2544cc41599e138ca4cdf0280f667"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"My Avery./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="aa356eee878ed3107458481374cf9634"()()()/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="9bbcf5f8e5cc1b3f25d98cc044961383"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"AVERY EVANS/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00f65fe134429e5e482fa4c8bb63bdb6""So, where's my 'costume'?" I say as I walk through the doors of Stark's lab. Howard Stark, an old friend of mine, apparently has some specially made uniform ready for me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0439c9460621c94680b2da1e380c7aa"Stark laughs and turns to face me, holding the uniform in his hands. "Will this supply your needs, Captain Evans?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75acf2eb105730bcfdb6ec23b28f3e71"The uniform is perfect. It's a dark green long sleeve jacket, along with a dark green shirt to go under it, black slightly tight fitting pants, and brown combat boots./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7567b56739ae2c9e5b8cbc5d65b6f3e"I grab the uniform out of his arms and rush to a closet to change into it. Stark laughs from outside the door at my reaction, knowing I love it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="625451ebbbf57d4a12a3eb1be329ab5f"I put the shirt and jacket on, then the pants, and finally pull on the boots. I rush out the door to find a mirror. I find a full lengthened one against the wall nearby and quickly stand in front of it. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54da8fa1e68b78c3be10f0767be68cb4"I smile a real smile for the first time since we returned to the camp from rescuing the prisoners. Howard Stark knows how to build a uniform. The jacket fits my body perfectly. It shows off not just my muscular figure, but the feminine side, too. The pants are tight, but still loose. I'll have no problem moving around in them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8eec44e9ca5b9b98ab45ab459c57e6bc"I turn to face Stark. "It's perfect, Howard." I pull the man into a hug. He was the same age as me, twenty six, but smarter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa0c533c4c79fa0d74f62f3d2dad4b8d""Well, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you did a good job, Stark," Steve walks through the door with Peggy right behind him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5081bc6515b016ec791d8f2aacc7adf5"Howard excuses himself and goes over to the two. They start talking about Steve's shield, so I go over to a table with my best friends laying on it. Guns./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ef8d5921a0a6ca7e1b741bb6509794c"I grab a M1941 Johnson and sling it around my shoulder, determined to try it out. I walk over to where Stark has some targets set up, but before I can shoot a thing, Peggy Carter fires off her handgun at Steve's shield. "Yes, I think it works."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="871471d479d57f46c191341963231344"She puts down the gun and walks out of the lab. I look up at Steve wide eyed. "What did you do, man?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5331bebc131677066e52c7c670851dff"He shakes his head at me and turns back to Howard to talk about his uniform./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8268c08ee21602ce0548a0cdfb493814"I go back to focusing on shooting my new gun. I stand in line with the target and look through the scope. I pull the trigger multiple times, before letting the gun fall back to my side. I walk towards the target, knowing that I hit the center./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bbb8c95f931544e75ee0a686548a4905"Once I reach it, I sigh in boredom. It hit the bullseye all right. Both all in the same spot, perfectly situated on the big 'X'./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75bb1de986119c2eb65579ef26436816""Well, looks like you have a lot to improve on, Captain Evans," I hear Bucky's voice tease sarcastically. I turn around to find him right behind me. I roll my eyes at him playfully before pulling the gun from my back and hold it on display for him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42f6c437a9bc0c7b2d1526f05665ce46""I present to you our new best friend," I say, letting Bucky take it into his hands. He looks up at me and back at the gun./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9883364326f2275b2db9e973d8c8271f""I think this thing with you being obsessed with guns is getting a little out of hand," he teases as he hip bumps me. I laugh slightly at his words and take the gun back from him. I sit it back down on the table safely./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="206601aea882a3bab76e4ced0bfd68a0"Bucky grabs my hand, making me look at him. "How about we go get something to eat?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="591e6c04d8a832e01814d15d373695a5"A genuine smile appears on my face as I realize I get to spend more time with Bucky. The only bad part is that he'll ask what Dr. Zola did to me again. I don't want to tell him what happened. I don't want to tell anyone what happened. I don't want them to know that my eyes turned to some electric blue./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d5a55430b0e5200a83b48fa379747c5"We walk out of Stark's lab after saying bye to Steve. Bucky looks down at my clothes. "I see you're wearing your new uniform."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9098c14dac079b1c032bac3b0bb2ec05""Yep, how do I look?" I say, letting go of his hand to do a spin as we walk down the hallway. His eyes rack up and down my body and a smirk appears on my face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f41fecb2a029df79a5e97b8d6d1966af""Hot," he says simply. "Of course, you could look hot in a garbage bag, but still."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85360519fe26eb8c58d1a1c9dd5aa6e5"I laugh at him as he puts an arm around my waist and pulls me against his side as we walk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6fe870a8db845949da0e5be0fa2e79ef"We reach the cafeteria and I go straight to the lunch line to get some food. I'm starving. Bucky and I get our food and go sit down at a table./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c87ba9a0425d4f7bef635b2d6edf77a3"I dig into my pile of food as soon as I sit down, making Bucky chuckle. After a few seconds have passed I notice that Bucky hasn't put anything in his mouth. "Something wrong, Buck?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf1dab6336935eaf6e308dde49e53365"He shakes his head, breaking himself from the trance he was in. "Uh...no. I just...Aves, I need to know what they did to you. I want to help."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="588cdb99a491df6aa5af15837b7684ef"I drop my fork onto my plate, making a clattering noise when it makes impact. I look down at my food, concentrating on each one's shape and size. "Aves, I know you don't want to, but em style="box-sizing: border-box;"please/em. I need to know."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c08519d49757215e4244f85badf0c6e"I frown down at my plate and look up at Bucky, straight into his eyes. "Dr. Zola...he...electrocuted me." Bucky grabs my hand over the table and gestures for me to continue./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7b0bd754a0fb69d2b498a0dcdb7354b""I should've died. No normal human can live through ten amps of electricity at two thousand bolts," I continue. Bucky stares intently at me and I can almost see the gears turning in his head, running carefully over every word I've said. "He's also the culprit of the long cut on my arm. There's no telling what he did while I was asleep."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7fd4a04721bf88d69547e383f98cd399"Bucky squeezes my hand reassuringly. "Ya see, that wasn't so bad."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0a12d3871c13b7b83fc152bde098ac5"I shake my head, turning my gaze to the floor. I haven't told him about the blue eye part. I return my gaze back up to him, determined to blurt it out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="edb473a4bdf48073624dc3b19b201599""But when he did electrocute me, I had electric blue glowing eyes, Buck," I blurt so lowly that he almost didn't hear me. His eyes widen in shock, but after his brain comprehends the information, his face contorts into a determined one./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4fe176d7b6a64651e8bbdc6f36b60f1c""We'll figure this out, Aves. I promise."/p 


	12. Chapter 12

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c12b4c0fd4955d204e9ba787456a98ea"Our team, The Howling Commandos, have been traveling all around, destroying Hydra bases and killing everyone in them. It's been about two months since I told Bucky what Dr. Zola did to me in the examination room. The nightmares aren't as bad a before; they lessen every night./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f95154f95d06a063710f3d34e0582c85"I turn to look at Bucky as we stand on a snowy mountain, about to zip line onto a train. He hip bumps me, making me smile up at him. A few weeks ago, I came to the conclusion that I'm in love with him, but I haven't told him. I don't know how./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5bfff99a306e64e074a27f7a7e0a0a63"I've never told anyone 'I love you.' Well, except for my dad, but that's different./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a979fd32c2e383802c3791ea8b0a15fd"We turn our attention back to the zip line and Bucky looks at Steve. "Remember when I made you ride The Cyclone at Coney Island?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3bff2717405b75033bc276c0704f1d3b""Yeah and I threw up," Steve retorts. I chuckle at the younger man./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6130829d40855fd847f734dc0faa5df""This isn't payback is it?" Bucky asks sassily. I laugh and nudge him slightly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec0ccf37c704f3c149287c2cfd7452f6"Steve looks around and smiles. "Now why would I do that?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50bad5d06db5dafa67dcef86f847f837""We were right. Dr. Zola's on the train. Hydra dispatch just gave him permission to open up the throttle," Gabe announces. I turn in a flash at the mention of Dr. Zola, determined to keep my word. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"To kill him/em. "Wherever he's going, they must need him back."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6273ddc09d7cae4b1218082de86ddc29"Steve puts on his helmet and he turns to get ready to jump on the zip line./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba4e7eee1f3b824eac3f3a3b33d74f6e"James Falsworth looks through his binoculars, spotting the train. "Let's get going, because that train is moving like the devil."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c19595f52c5c0063474c5550c342b474""You only got a ten second window. You miss that window, you're a bug on a windshield," Steve exclaims, gripping the zip line in his hands. I snort at his encouraging words./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4fd22c999db9e5414cef0b7a53382a03""Nice speech, Steve. Now how about you give us another one about how we could all die?" I retort sassily. He rolls his eyes at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f20247d8e8e27bdd050d4556ef58de77"Steve pushes himself forward on the zip line and he zooms towards the train tracks. Bucky goes behind him, then comes me, and then Gabe./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c7fb25dabcffbc64e11567e379e778e"The train appears below me and I drop onto it smoothly. I look up to find Bucky and Steve both in one piece. I quickly follow Bucky to the front of the train. Steve starts to go down a ladder that leads to a door. I go down after him and swing myself through the open door with ease. Bucky comes through behind me and shuts to door, leaving Gabe on the roof to attack the pilot car when we're ready./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61f34a21717afb16e39ee04021a3f95e"I follow between Steve and Bucky with my M1941 Johnson in hand as we walk towards a doorway at the other side of the train car. Steve walks through the door and I'm about to follow when the doors abruptly closes; separating Bucky and I from Steve./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="664d6773cee98a6fdd99bde58f01de91"Steve looks behind him at us. I shrug at the super soldier when he looks at me. I hear footsteps and quickly turn around, firing my gun in the direction, shooting the culprit straight in the head. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="451c327c13bc70ce4e5b8acd764d0c79"More men come through the door, shooting at Bucky and I. I fire relentlessly at the men and hide behind some crates on one side of the wall. Bucky looks over at me worriedly from his spot on the other side. I barely have time to send him a reassuring look before hearing footsteps coming down my side of the aisle and quickly hop up from my crouching position. I shoot at the man multiple times before ducking back down before I get shot in the head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a04c21d6ef64b644b21270b2b496466a"I look over to see Bucky over on his side dealing with his own man./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc0fc6354460ee5400371b4adee8055d"I notice a thick piece of metal beside me and get a Steve Rogers idea. I grab the piece of metal and put it in front of me as I crouch down. It covers my whole body. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Perfect./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6e423d07b5095579d9c1172a67f25ea"I jump from my hiding place and hide behind the piece of metal in my hand. I walk as fast as I can without moving the shield, so I won't get shot. I finally reach the man and swing the metal into his face, making him stumble backwards. I drop the bent metal onto the floor and quickly spring into action by kicking the gun out of the man's hands and tackling him to the ground. I rip the helmet off of him and wrap my arms around his neck./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b053bf1d9ca45c03fe757c03649cf470""Any last words before I kill you?" I ask, wanting to get this over with./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3f6596fe1344dabd4e38985b9273b9c"The man looks me straight in the eyes as he says his final words. "Hail Hydra."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24c290b66684b5789eef4fc1fb5be969""How lame," I insult with the roll of my eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ae8074dae2950096eaeba5b8072b289"I glare at the man before snapping his neck in one fluid motion. I get up and look behind me to find Steve and Bucky at the end of the train car looking down at the man they finally killed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97cdae95be2323aa4a12664c879a7d90""I had him on the ropes," Bucky tells Steve./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b02c7693c62587755be4de8054679db5""I know you did," Steve answers. I laugh slightly, but immediately stop when I notice the cyborg man behind them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c29c41e10867430a3aad0e8c8720d9ba""Watch out!" I yell. Steve turns and pulls his shield in front of him and Bucky. I get thrown back against some crates behind me from the force of the blue vaporizing gun shot hitting the wall. I get back up as fast as I can just to notice that there's a huge hole in the side of the train./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e77dbd5461bbb15b9b2af76f6f3c155b"Bucky stands with Steve's shield, protecting himself yet again from another blow. This time, the force knocks him out of the train. I gasp and run over to the hole in the train while Steve handles the robot thing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f675b4d3b5e408b0c05e667c12c0cec9""Bucky!" I yell as I notice him hanging onto the side of the train. I quickly grab onto a bar on the side of the train with my feet on a little ledge. "Hang on! I'm coming, Buck!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="daef86a9589ee53fd8293219fb163871"I go as fast as I can, but apparently not fast enough because the bar Bucky's hanging onto starts to break. Bucky's eyes catch mine and he opens his mouth, preparing himself to say something. "I love you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f289f371389d2e6ca9148da17af11f5a"Before I can say anything back, the bar breaks completely and the man I'm helplessly in love with goes falling to the ground below us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="771f7c13de5a31ab93d659bb26c47a5a""Bucky!" I scream loudly. Tears fall down my face, blocking my vision from seeing anything. Sobs rack my body violently as I hang on tightly to the bar that holds me up. I close my eyes, wishing this was all a dream and I would just wake up beside Bucky back at the military base, but of course wishes don't come true. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e12090d762b2dea9bbfa177c8cd650d9"I turn and throw myself back into the train. Steve appears, takes one look at the tears running down my face, and wraps his arms around me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e1ddce5b05b857484b2166178602f78"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I lost him. I lost Bucky Barnes./em/p 


	13. Chapter 13

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aad537cf3cdc88342cbdd7a5306d5219"I stare at the wall facing the opposite of the door as I sit on my bed. I'm pretty sure I've been here for hours, but who's counting?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72dfd55ee9859dca58356e33a31d530f"Bucky's death is on replay in my head and has been for the last few hours. My heart feels worse than a bullet wound. I would rather be shot with a gun in the chest than feel this emotional pain./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c712151b23b612192e6a3265aa21b0e8"I stopped crying hours ago. I couldn't muster anymore tears from my eyes. I'm pretty sure I'm dehydrated, since I haven't drank anything since yesterday; when Bucky was still em style="box-sizing: border-box;"alive./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc31dba47804557eeb67a32522a93e15"Sometimes, I assume I'm dreaming, so I start pinching and slapping myself; desperately trying to wake up. It never works, because this is reality. In reality, you can never wake up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9df9347d242a045b3c735d1f8b7e382f"My throat hurts and my whole body aches. I feel sick, but nothing compares to the hollow feeling in my chest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ea8a2193acbc12991d66d06b37e9dc5"Oh, how I wish Bucky could be here. He'd know exactly how to cheer me up. I just wish we could hip bump em style="box-sizing: border-box;"one last time./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e098877b9c6c0d8d8446c974653e872"There's food sitting on a rolling table that goes over my bed like in a hospital, but I'm not hungry. I'm never hungry anymore. The only thing I hunger for is dead./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d521850556906ab4463a61757119ba9"I could've stopped it. I could've done something or gotten to him faster. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Something./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0fa9ccae554a546cfd6f2d3c92e84494"I place my head in my hands, mumbling words I don't even understand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15e24c7a92c59249708f4889901d0e0a"The door of my room opens and I quickly look up to see who it is. Peggy Carter. Who else would visit Avery Evans when she's in her dangerous mood?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4469f0c8e5d4d84d8c29d66b0332c08""What do you want?" I question bitterly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98281f8dcff85235b6541997980586a1"Peggy strides over to stand beside my bed, carrying two items in her hand. "I brought you something."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c2f53e8c487997c4adbe5279b53b57a"She tosses the object up in the air and my hand wastes no time to catch it in midair. My hands run over the object, inspecting it. It's a hairbrush./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce253e874d7a7deb0b39899b499e5268""You trying to tell me I look bad?" I ask humorlessly. Peggy gestures towards the mirror in the wall in front of my bed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab58071949138e2171ae203b5e797bbc"I turn so I can see myself in the mirror. I look like the aftermath of a storm. It's the perfect description for me, since that's my code name, after all. I have dark circles under my eyes from no sleep and they're bloodshot. My hair is in all types of directions. I'm also pretty sure I smell like death. I look dark and evil, as if I'm ready to kill anyone and anything./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="188ca92cea4fa4614bcf93b8f398d84e"A rush of anger goes through me and I find myself throwing the hairbrush straight into the mirror. It shatters into millions is tiny pieces. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Just like my heart./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e338b98d4e5d1f7450695fc33db0ef83"Peggy clears her throat awkwardly. "Well, glad to know where your priorities are."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92579e1cefd032312ee58a5af689a1e8"She holds out the other thing in her hand to me. "You might not want to throw this."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b2121fe03d8c3bb1f26d2736985ee22"It's dog tags. Bucky's dog tags. I frown down at the coldness they bring to my hands. A fresh set of tears flow down my cheeks, meaning I'm not dehydrated after all./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b99d150d4b7fbb855b6d644cdab780e""Why are you giving me these?" I ask, my voice breaking slightly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7887178d1bf73fda862d7109a755ab4e"Peggy looks down at me. "I figured you'd want them, since it's kind of the only-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c89e068949429e1c6059b4e3c1a77232"I cut her off, realization dawning on me. "Wait, how did you get these? Colonel Phillips said they didn't find his body?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85f298d34316ed90d4344698e1c8f0b9"Peggy nods her head in agreement. "They didn't, but they did find his dog tags down on that mountain...and his arm."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dcc36e7ab5acb28be2fa8c29fc871e49"My eyes widen and I quickly turn away from Peggy to face the wall again. I pull the dog tags close to my chest, touching the last thing I have of Bucky Barnes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b62162c68f84a7d094d080e91b424a8""Avery, I know you're upset. You have every right to be, but we need you. I need you. Steve needs you. Colonel needs you. America needs you," Peggy begins her little inspirational speech. "Bucky wouldn't want you acting like this, Avery. Your dad wouldn't want you acting like this."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43cc4f76e665c449f8a2848efb1201eb"She walks over to the hook that my uniform is hanging on and sits it on my bed. "We destroy Hydra with our without you tomorrow. It's your choice."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80ebfd452a0f7468733af5068ef90334"Peggy walks out of the room without another word, leaving me to stare at the wall yet again./p 


	14. Chapter 14

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="701bcb0315adf4f177a11975cb8dd64e"Sometime during the night I put on my uniform and ate the food on the table. I brushed my hair and put it in a neat ponytail. Now, I sit on my bed, waiting to go on the mission./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03bfe9bd4629f20e46612152c81c9771"I grab Bucky's dog tags and place them around my neck, where mine are already firmly in place./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd5d2d234806cd843619772422369674"I get off my bed and stand in front of the mirror, or what's left of it. There's a big enough shard to look at myself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="153487b4d034e272bc77005e1edba71b"I look completed again; not as broken, even though that's how I feel on the inside. The dark circles are still under my eyes, but there's no way to fix that. Though they make me look even more menacing, I wish they would go away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55723ba6bb3ae57845b3d7385d0a29f9"I'm myself again; I'm a soldier./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5534539e69174a4d4a480b3e7c88903c"The cut on my arm has broken open again, yet I have no idea how. The doctor patched me up two months ago for that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cdc27dc1d2b9d34e47d3224e9f3a4775"I grab my M1941 Johnson and walk out the door. As I walk down the halls, soldiers stare in shock at me. I haven't left my room once since Bucky's death; it's a fair reaction, but that doesn't mean it doesn't make me angry./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9bae806405901b0231185044e2ecf498"I reach the room where Steve and the rest of our dream team will be planning the mission. I take a deep breath and bust through the door, catching everyone's attention./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0c78b2c94a9b7611c063248583aca9f""Captain Evans? Are you going to fight with us?" Colonel Phillips questions as he looks toward my uniform./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="487ca518b3c7166fd32091c8620d45d7"I nod my head. "I am, I will."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="98110676fd04a9c9ccbf0abe47ecbb41"()()()/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c980a7c94a93db7554c3f5c16d476783"I sit calmly on the back of Steve's motorcycle, gripping his waist tightly as Hydra soldiers shoot their vaporizing guns at us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f67308f08a562b6e16d3202f9e597adb""Steve, I need to borrow that thing," I motion towards his shield. He hands it to me obediently and I quickly put it on my back, so I won't get vaporized into thin air if one hits me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6d09588455d4d95d579706a79649b32"Steve presses a button, releasing a tripwire between two trees. I look behind us to find two Hydra soldiers getting knocked off their motorcycles. Two down, six to go./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d75c87db1567211a26d8faccbc6f6f4d"Steve presses another button, releasing fire behind us. Two more soldiers gone. Only two left./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef6617fddd0a369002c75a83a05b2d86"We come up beside the two and I quickly pull some kind of string that releases an explosive. Steve speeds up and I turn to watch the motorcycles blow up, along with their owners./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d162d36091a2ffe687b6eecb1f392055"We finally reach the base and a tank stands right in front of it. I give Steve his shield to place on the front of the motorcycle, so we won't be effected by the hit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1aac61899df81b7aede41ee01da7644c"The tank shoots multiple times, Steve dodging each one of them. He jumps the cement wall as if it's a ramp and we land right in the middle of the Hydra base./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7378eeed51ab156ffc7b135ff5930026"I jump off the motorcycle in a flash, shooting the nearest bad guy in the head. The motorcycle hits the Hydra base and explodes, undoubtedly making a hole in the wall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c45e992f0e0a8c4a6fdcc873248ed4a"Vaporizing guns are shot at me, but it accurately at all. These guys need some serious gun training. I shoot at each one I see, every single shot hitting the invisible target on their foreheads./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bfca033de697d85b9f821effca4cd6e9"Suddenly, I receive a punch to the face. I turn in a flash to face not just one man, but three. I groan annoyingly in my head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a95c473ea54c68b53becea84d0e68544"I dodge one of the man's sloppy punches and retaliate by kicking the man in his chest. He falls onto the ground, wheezing. I turn to face the other two; who look completely unsure of whether they should attack me or not./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11c2204d0c76576d58f25e1e5f61e5b5"I waste no time in whipping out my knife placed in its sheath around my belt and slashing both of their throats in one thrust./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6ae234759d4e3a406e16bcad15d2ab1"Instead of focusing on the blood on my hands and shirt, I look around for Steve./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d5fcfc6a80b2fd4fe5cfabdec757212"I find him surrounded by Hydra soldiers and suddenly, I have multiple guns pointed at my head also. I roll my eyes slightly; I still hate this plan of getting ourselves captured./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="79b1d22901c4bcd9bb19bc065ea0e37a"()()()/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd8a3345923e7792def9ca637ad76bdc"Two Hydra soldiers hold my arms behind my back as we walk through the hallway; on our way to see Schmidt. Steve has his own two men escorting him also and every few seconds he'll try to look back at me, but get yelled at by the two guys holding him. It's quite funny, to be honest. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="046e16c1ff305669e83b44ffe0128ce6"We finally reach two double doors at the end of the hallway and enter. It's Schmidt's little laboratory./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab57836c72f668e80358b2dc6b938cf1""Arrogance may not be a uniquely American trait, but I must say you two do it better than anyone," Schmidt says as we walks towards us. He then turns to Steve. "But there are limits to what you can do, Captain. Or did Erskine tell you otherwise?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="159b7044162460f54b50a24fdb63c25e""He told me you were insane," Steve retorts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="235fb3ab51f2599eb4a88898800a6a77""Ah. He resented my genius and tried to deny me what was rightfully mine. But he gave you everything. What makes you so special?" Schmidt asks and if I didn't know any better, I'd say he's jealous./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="586d7fdb34aeb113e106d61266c99004""I bet I know," I blurt sarcastically. Schmidt turns to look at me. "Steve here isn't a psychopath."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74d9f9871b2211ac74689735aa79f5a3"Schmidt ignores me and turns back to face Steve. "Nothin'...I'm just a kid from Brooklyn."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a596041a57dabcae3b637168faeb4828"I smile slightly at his words, remembering the little miniature Steve I saw at that training military base. My smile is cut short due to Schmidt punching Steve swiftly across the face. He backhands him and punches him in the stomach, making him fall onto his knees. Steve looks up at the Red Skulled man. "I could do this all day."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77c2e81097ad39346cf7c6560ad53af0""Oh, of course you can. Of course. But unfortunately, I'm on a tight schedule," Schmidt cleverly responds./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43118dd38b32e5e336da158632472307"I hear the multiple grappling hooks being swung onto the window and I smirk as I notice our team zip lining towards the window. It's time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63d46f391fada8f8ee0508fa50aedf22"I kick the gun out of Schmidt's hand and elbow one of my guards in the face. I kick the other one's feet out from under him and quickly turn back to face Schmidt, "So are we."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5886f586b6ddae237708a229eda206f"More guards appear out of nowhere and I duck down as our team fires bullets at the Hydra soldiers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7c77ee4fcc55c9ba23605392f94e2f7"My familiar M1941 Johnson is tossed to me and I catch it, sending Gabe a quick nod of thanks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f113d3f2e0394fede365dbae470267db"Steve and I rush out of the room and down the hallway after the Red Skull./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b23957ca549751c7d2dbe756ca072934"He fired his vaporizing gun at me and Steve quickly throws me his shield, giving me barely enough time to save myself. I throw Steve's shield back to him as Schmidt fires another shot at us. It bounces off of the shield and onto the wall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="158efda7a4f48ae940247a00cdbde51e"Schmidt turns a corner towards a door. Steve throws his shield and when it doesn't return, we exchange a glance./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="befa1f8b5c53aac05c3b983a41464adb"Abruptly, the robot from the train appears out of nowhere from the corner and blasts fire at us. My eyes widen and I quickly get behind part of the wall that sticks out along with Steve. The thing continues to spray fire at us, coming closer. My eyes close and I hold my breath, trying not to inhale any of the fumes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae6b738d3f94e2e7d9e24b2698f59168"Gunfire sounds from down the hall and the fire stops. I get out of my hiding spot to find none other than Peggy Carter with many other soldiers behind her. I wink at her as she exchanges words with Steve. He turns and sends me a nod; signaling for us to go on./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f5fef0ad15d35654ef49d68de524b96"As we heads towards the door around the corner with Steve's shield stuck in it, I turn back to face Peggy. "You sure know how to make an entrance!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bfe92c3cd47aa7b9547947683bcdc2e3"She smiles at me as I rush through the door after the super soldier in front of me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6463e75976260e3d3899f2328daa150c"We rush down the hallway and out outside another door to find Schmidt's plane leaving. Steve and I simultaneously break out into a run; with me shooting anybody that gets in my way and him hitting everyone with his shield./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="101c16d918c71bd6eb4442d16bbc34a3"We jump over a crate and right before I can fall, Steve grabs onto my waist and we go swinging on a thick rope./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7631c3314c4c499a4e634de97766935"He lets go of me when we land and I mumble a quick thanks as we break out into a run again. How I'm keeping up with him, I have no idea./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e380ce7bab3631b24a9b57ef09e45a1f"I hear a rumbling of a car behind me and stop abruptly, pulling Steve with me. Colonel Phillips pulls up in the sleek black beauty with Peggy in the backseat. "Get in!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b374f2448675d0c80360ff632eab539"Steve and I waste no time jumping into the car. I end up sitting in the backseat with one of my closest friends beside me. Colonel Phillips steps on it, trying to reach the plane ahead of us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3daa8f4dfc4369ce362c743a4103bc0f"The hatch at the end of the runway opens, meaning we're nearing the end. Colonel Phillips presses a button, making the car go way faster./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4c0159221e2ffd12629cd43b3d6911d"We finally catch up with the plane and I stand up, readying myself to jump on. "Wait!" Peggy yells from behind us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5b43acd1e7ee7ddf9a9924bae44a788"Steve turns to face her and she kisses him on the lips. "Go get him."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51ec05732c44670d85c2be5d2a20f4c3"Steve looks down at Colonel Phillips. "I'm not kissing you!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f8a2ecc5e01f6a4d446628429644ff7"I laugh slightly and get on the front of the car along with Steve. I lay myself flat against the hood as we go under the plane, so I won't get chopped into pieces by the blades./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26c84ba190790ff95fa89e1ce32fda4f"We reach the outside and I leap onto the back of the plane with a grunt. Steve lands right beside me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7954fd12a7662c7f1f770a6a8a81f69c"I hold onto some wires as I door opens above us. I look at Steve before hopping through it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dfd1e4b4beb0b576bae08407e2dc992d"Inside the cargo plane is bomber jets. One for Chicago, Boston, and New York. My eyes widen at the thought of the three major cities being bombed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43953b86ecb0c9fcf35af97add1d5992"We hear guards coming from the doorway, so Steve and I hide in the roof. As one of the Hydra soldiers come through, Steve swings through the air, kicking the man to the floor. I land beside him and go straight to the men behind the one Steve's beating up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa8fae2ebb5efe80c4daefe01442eacf"One attempts to throw a punch, but I move my head to the side; avoiding it completely. I retaliate by kicking him in the face, making him fall over the railing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="966403077cb1559f8cbe6b39fd4decf7"The other man starts to run, so I pull out a knife and chuck it at his heart. I don't even have to look to know it has hit its target, the shriek from the man being enough./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7fa930bf0834dc75fa38b00c2f246bb4"Another guard comes out of nowhere and starts to jump into the Chicago bomber jet. Steve rushes over to the control panel and releases the jet, along with the man. I grab the man by the neck that was sneaking up on him and squeeze. Steve is battling his own man on the other side of the control panel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01482a1515e53e864fcc3708ef0991ab"I get distracted by Steve throwing his man out of the opening in the floor. The neck my hands were once wrapped around is no longer there. Instead, he's getting inside the bomber jet labeled 'New York'. I curse loudly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0fd085b4b4afe2a2def2546185249b2e"Steve jumps onto the jet and I grab the man that was about to attack him. The jet falls out of the hatch with Steve on top of it. I notice he left behind his shield and I snatch it up quickly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24c84c06b6f5cd857313a3df8022b5cd"I hit the man in the head with Steve's shield. It's actually harder than it looks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e1ca21f80b64b3428cfebaeaf268222"He falters slightly and I make my move by tackling him onto the ground. I remove his helmet and punch him multiple times in the head before getting him up. I toss him over the railing and through the open hatch, letting him fall to his death. I notice the New York bomber jet headed right towards me and I mutter something about Steve being an idiot before swiftly moving out of the way./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15c829533b4f8a0030324820f69163f2"He hops out of the jet and I toss him his shield. "I'm not made of steel, ya know? I can survive a lot of things, but being ran into by a bomber jet isn't one of them."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18400cb8c051e4885c70252ec4899537"Steve chuckles as we head through the doorway, heading straight for the pilot./p 


	15. Chapter 15

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad086b3a3a55de4dce808706bbfd7e9c"We reach the front of the plane, where Schmidt is nowhere to be found./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dfe9c4d9c63a4705f2db82ddedbcdd9a"I look around in confusion. "Where is he?" I mutter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03ec37abe1aa3d2e629a96b5ec7c45d3""Right here," a voice says as Steve blocks the vaporizing shot fired at us. "You don't give up, do you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6cd74ecb8d5a4cdb7ba19d54260a5011""Nope," Steve says and breaks into action; fighting the Red Skulled man. Steve agreed that he will wear Schmidt down and I'll kill him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5de61b83d1bdef0fc8aa87de483d2069"I watch as the two fight until eventually, Steve pushes Schmidt against the control panel; making the plane head downward. I yelp as I'm thrown against the wall, having no control over where I go./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95ae9e8f075b0800813c71e496898702"I notice Schmidt near me and glare angrily at him. I push off the wall and tackle him onto the other wall. I punch the man in his face once before we start to tumble around aimlessly. The plane starts to make that whizzing noise that it always makes when it's going to crash. Schmidt holds onto the wall and heads to the control panel. I hang onto the wall, trying to get to him before he can do anything./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28c237f56ae1d1f4f5eedd3b06790ba1"Before I can reach him, Schmidt presses a switch; changing the plane to autopilot. He grabs his pistol and fires at me. "You could have unlimited power! If you would've just let us finish the experiment!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc5ef341ce356f0d9031a302e3a31a5a"My eyes widen and all of a sudden it's like a switch turns on in my head. I throw myself at Schmidt, slamming him onto the floor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48b8eb72882266a86a7206713bcdf272""I don't want to be one of you're stupid lab experiments!" I yell as I lay a punch in his red skull./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1cae25f1be67d9f40b352f37b2630e37"I punch him in the face again. "I'd never work for Hydra!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9b7b20e8f740080e3352aa6f0b252f8"Schmidt lets out a laugh, spitting out blood in the process. "Bet you wouldn't be saying that if you had the powers we were going to give you!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f25ac577b0471952a58d921817b3b227"I snort slightly. "Yeah, actually I would."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d544c0b9e24d93626b9b148f91e9b6c3"I punch him relentlessly in the face, anger from losing Bucky at the hands of this man packed into my fists. Each punch gives me a satisfying feeling of accomplishment and I eventually lose myself in the soothing noise of my fist hitting his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24e403d7857df58aa639c6dc46856fc9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Slam. /emThat's for style="box-sizing: border-box;" Slam. /emThat's for Stephenem style="box-sizing: border-box;". Slam. /emThat's for Bucky./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f3e2f64c647e0b59999099379f40d12"Before I can get any other hits in, I'm pulled off of Schmidt and onto the other side of the room. I thrash around, trying to get out of the person's hold until I realize it's Steve./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f77002efdd939703cd850b1d9129dfd0"I stop struggling and let him pull me to safety. I look over to where Steve's busted open the machine with the Tesseract in it. Schmidt gets off the floor shakily and grabs the glowing blue cube into his hand. "What have you done?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c5a9940c584b510e60af8ec388efcca"The blue cube starts releasing its energy; a huge ray of light shooting into the sky. The blue glow covers Schmidt completely and he screams in pain. I look up into the hole in the plane and can literally see the galaxy as the blue ray of light shines into space./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df67aa3917917bbc8ae7de5c1b4d100b"Suddenly, Schmidt vaporizes into thin air and the only thing left is the Tesseract./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c6828923093415df3d2cae4c71cb03a"Steve grabs his shield from the floor and we walk over to the control panel as the Tesseract falls through the floor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0fc8583d0bf0c551eabc05344168958c"Steve plops himself down in the pilot's chair and I stand beside it. He messes with a few buttons and switches; coming up with a conclusion. By the look on his face, I know that we won't be making a pleasant landing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2472d2e6416a598818fe756e09b33dc2""Avery, we're not going to be able to make a safe landing," he states. I nod knowingly; just as I expected./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b72165a3bbf6671f52619828c557384d"He grabs the radio and starts explaining to Peggy about the oncoming doom approaching us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2b234fdf374905d108b779cba546e45"Peggy tries to change our mind, but Steve doesn't have it. "It's our choice, Peggy."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5e192ab88c1e4d1c4392c078283dcb8"I grab the radio from Steve, readying myself to say goodbye to my only female friend./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a6589f1f082c774b1a912311fd89bed""It's what soldiers do, Peggy," I say into the radio confidently. I can almost see her nodding from the other side. I sit in silence, trying to come up with a way to say goodbye without actually saying the word. "Oh, and thank you. For em style="box-sizing: border-box;"everything."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45e4ddc41ab6141dce08ed812040ff88"I hand the radio back to Steve as he places his compass with Peggy's picture in it on the dash and starts talking to her again on the radio about going on a date as he pushes the steering wheel to go down. The force almost knocks me off my feet, but I quickly recover; hanging onto Steve's chair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c948df23ac4c16220a0ce5de7f9e50b"Peggy starts telling Steve that he better not be late, but I'm sure we all know that we will be. We'll be forever late because we'll be dead. Is forever late even a thing? I sigh in annoyance at my distracted brain./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f467a3e0aa0f83820c183dc354a01348"I'm going to die. Steve and I are going to die. We're about to be buried in ice. How could someone not die from that? I wrap my arms around my stomach as it growls./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6dbed51e906f5ed4756e2c20805c5017"Wow, what a horrible time to be hungry, right? I laugh in my head at my lame attempt to be funny. Sometimes I act like an insane person./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="faea21853629560f7a6c1faaf7b00279"I check back into reality and notice that we're coming out of the clouds./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e73dcb50869224830aed67ba21b14263"The radio eventually cuts off and Steve rises from his seat. He wraps his huge arms around me and pulls my head into his chest as we face death right in the face like we're not afraid./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dff03de883627f1ab80a5543f17bb358"The crash is inevitable. I get throw straight into the windshield, getting shards of glass in my back. Something is impaled in my stomach and I know I've probably landed on something. I don't even have time to look around for Steve before I close my eyes, feeling extremely drained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9a468a0dcd2610dd04075de0c21625d"The last thing I think before letting the darkness surround me is em style="box-sizing: border-box;"at least I'll get to see Bucky again./em/p 


	16. END OF BOOK ONE

Peggy Carter stands in front of Avery Evan's memorial a few days later as Colonel Phillips leads the service. Lots of people came; the room is packed with soldiers. Avery was a very respected girl.

Her body was never found; she was reported missing in action just like Bucky. Steve's service was yesterday; they never recovered his body either.

"I knew Avery since she was a little girl. She grew up in military bases and fell in love with the army. The first woman to be captain of an infantry and an excellent one at that," Colonel Phillips starts, his voice slightly cracking. It's hard for him to keep his emotions at bay, since he knew Avery so personally. "She worked twice as hard than any other man in the force because she knew what she had to do in order to reach that title."

"She did what other people couldn't do; the hard stuff. Facing the inevitable. Just a few days ago, she faced the inevitability of her death along with Steve Rogers. She didn't run: didn't hide. Avery will not be forgotten because of what she's done. The world will remember her years from now as a hero, a martyr, a soldier," Colonel Phillips continues; trying to keep his composure. "So, we say see ya later to Avery Evans, one of the the best soldier's the world will ever see."

With that, Colonel Phillips steps down from the podium and gives Peggy a nod, signaling for her to step up.

The younger woman steps onto the podium; the crowd watching her every mood.

Peggy takes a deep breath and starts her speech. "Avery was one of my best friends, she still is. Although her body is no longer with us, her spirit is. Avery would not want us to wallow in the sadness of her being gone. She would want us to live, go on with our lives."

Peggy pauses, thinking her words out carefully. "I know it feels like we're saying goodbye to her, but we will always carry a piece of Avery in everything we do. So she can live on in our hearts and continue doing what she does best; saving the world."

 _ **THE END**_

 **CHECK OUT THE SECOND BOOK** _ **AVENGER**_ **.**


End file.
